Alone Together
by ThatOneGuy28
Summary: Elsa has been concealing her feelings for her adopted sister Anna for years now. These feelings have been destroying Elsa from the inside out for too long. Elsa is finally revealing her feelings to Anna, and has picked a perfect day to do so-Anna's eighteenth birthday.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

**This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. This is a Modern AU. The lengths of the chapters of this story will vary depending on how motivated I'm feeling. I am not sure how many chapters there will be but I am going to aim for at least fifteen. Hopefully I'll be able to write more. I will try to update weekly. Again it will depend on how motivated I am. If this story gets a lot of followers and favorites then that will definitely be my motivation to keep going. Please be gentle. Any suggestions on how to improve the story are more than welcome. Feel free to PM me or comment on the story. If you guys like, please spread the word to every Elsanna shipper you know.** Thank you very much!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Birthday<strong>** Girl**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_.

"For the love of all that is holy," Elsa muttered to herself as she slowly lifted her head from her pillow. "It's freaking 9 o'clock on a Saturday, why the hell is my alarm…." After a few seconds the realization hit her, "its Anna's birthday!" Elsa was up out of her bed in mere seconds. This wasn't just another boring sit-around-the-house Saturday. Today could potentially be the best day of Elsa's life, and not just because the girls' mother was called into work today. Today was Anna's birthday. Elsa looked forward to Anna's birthday even more than her own. Elsa's 21st birthday had come and gone in the blink of an eye so she figured, what else is there to look forward to? Anna on the other hand was just turning eighteen, which meant she was now an adult. This was something Elsa intended to take full advantage of.

_Oh man, today is finally the day. I can't believe that Anna is finally eighteen! Seems like yesterday that my parents were signing the papers to adopt her even though it was almost fifteen years ago. I know she's not technically related to me but we grew up together, shared every experience of our lives with one another. I need to focus today. Today could potentially ruin my relationship with my one and only sister, my best friend._

Elsa quickly got dressed, pulled her hair up into a tight pony tail, and tip-toed over to Anna's door. She gently opened the door to find her sister still sound asleep in her bed. _Oh this is way too easy. _Elsa carefully took a few steps and assumed a leaping position. _One….two…three! _Without hesitation, Elsa leaped onto the bed, landing directly on top of Anna. Out of pure reaction, Anna jolted awake and immediately swung at Elsa with all of her strength. Anna screamed, "Get the fuck off!" Anna's fist connected with Elsa's face, knocking her straight to the floor. Elsa fought back the overwhelming urge to scream at Anna. _Son of a mother fucker! _Elsa immediately started fiddling with her jaw, checking to make sure it was still where it was supposed to be.

It took Anna all of about three seconds to realize she nearly knocked Elsa unconscious. Anna rapidly crawled to Elsa's side. "Oh my God Elsa are you alright?! I didn't mean it! I thought you were an intruder and...and…I just reacted you know...please don't hate me!" The nervousness in Anna's voice made it seem as if Elsa was on her death bed. Elsa just sat on the floor giggling, continuing to rub the side of her face.

"Damn Anna, you have a mean right hook," Elsa said playfully. _You're lucky it's your birthday or I'd return the favor you little shit. _"I guess that's what I get though for trying to suffocate you with my body though. Any harder and you might have broken my jaw."

"Well I assumed you were trying to hurt me, so yeah I _was_ trying to break your jaw…but I still feel awful. Are you alright?" The concern in Anna's eyes never left for a second.

_How can I even be mad when you're giving me those big green puppy dog eyes? You are too adorable. _ "Well, I can still feel the left side of my face and my jaw is still in the same place so I think I'm good," Elsa teased. "Now," she stood up and offered a hand to Anna, "In case you've forgotten, today is your birthday, so where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Anna wasted no time taking Elsa's hand. She eagerly stood up and wrapped Elsa up in her arms, just about crushing her. "Oh you remembered my birthday!" Anna shouted out with joy. Elsa felt a sudden warmth fall over her and a stupid grin formed on her face. The smell of vanilla drifted off of Anna and into Elsa's nose. _And here come the feelings again. She always smells so damn good. God I hope you feel the same way about me. _Anna finally released Elsa. _I didn't say stop._

"Of course I did." Elsa felt slightly offended. _I always remember your birthday. I'm one of the few people that ever does. _"I always remember your birthday. When I have the greatest sister in the world, it's kind of difficult to forget!" Elsa flashed a goofy grin at Anna. _God I must look like a love-struck idiot right now._

Anna just wrapped Elsa up again, even tighter this time. "Elsa stop it you're making me blush!" she giggled.

"Anna, getting a little hard to breathe here." _Not that I really mind being suffocated by the smell of vanilla…_

"Oh sorry!" Anna loosened her death grip a bit. "Anyway don't kid yourself Elsa. How can I be the greatest sister in the world when you yourself are obviously a much better sister than I am?" Anna pulled away from Elsa and started rummaging through her dresser. _Again, I didn't say stop._ "I mean you're absolutely gorgeous." Elsa's face instantly turned bright red. _You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself. What does that have to do with me being a great sister though? Eh, who cares?_

"You are the sweetest person I've ever known, and I've come to know a lot of people. On top of that you always remember my birthday and you always manage to be here for me whenever I need you. I don't think I could ask for a better sister." Elsa's face could not be a brighter shade of red. _I just want to kiss you right now. _Elsa opened her mouth trying to compliment her sister back but her mind drew a blank. _Say something you insensitive bitch!_ "Anna…" Before Elsa could mutter another word, Anna cut her off. "You know Elsa, if you weren't my sister, I would definitely make you my girlfriend," Anna said playfully.

_Yeah I bet you would…wait what!? Did she really just say that? Well Anna…technically we aren't sisters so…go for it! Oh for the love of all that is sacred please go for it! _Elsa stood motionless lost in her own thoughts. _She's flirting with me right now…right? I mean Anna came out as gay last year so she's already half way there. I mean I guess she could be…_

"Yoo hoo, anybody in there?" Anna stood in front of Elsa waving her hand left and right. Elsa quickly snapped back to reality. She became so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized that Anna had already changed. "When did you change?" Elsa said with a tinge of disappointment.

"Well while you were off in your own little dream world, I decided I _wouldn't_ look like I just crawled out of bed before we go out in public. Don't sound so disappointed. It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before," Anna said seductively.

_Doesn't mean I still don't enjoy it…_

"What was that?" Anna asked Elsa. _Shit did I just say that out loud!?_

"Uhhhh…" Elsa panicked, searching for anything to say that would shift the discussion away from the awkwardness she had just created inside of herself. "I said…let's…uh…get going, I'm starving." _Smooth move Casanova. _

"Uh huh, sure," Anna said sarcastically. "One second, let me just go fix my hair real quick. Go wait downstairs and I'll be down in a minute, ok?" Anna's voice trailed off as she skipped off down the hall to the bathroom.

"Ok! I'll be waiting!" Elsa rushed down stairs and plopped herself down on one of the kitchen stools. _Calm yourself Romeo. You're acting like you're going on a first date with some girl you just met. As much as I want this to be a date, it's only breakfast between two sisters. Two sisters that have done everything together since they were little. Two sisters that have shared countless memories together. Two SISTERS that are just going to breakfast. I don't want to be just sisters though. _Elsa let out a long, depressing sigh.

_Tonight is going to more difficult than I thought. _

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter was kind of short so there's not a whole lot to rate this story on yet. If you want to keep reading, fantastic! If not, I won't beg you to keep reading. Thank you for reading the first chapter! Next chapter coming soon :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: That's How We Roll

**I already have people following this story! That makes me so excited! I'm also really proud of myself guys. I managed to finish this chapter in only about three days, most of which I did at work haha. Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than the first so, woo hoo! And if you haven't figured it out yet, 99% of the time the italicized words are Elsa's thoughts. Again feel free to give me suggestions on how to improve the story. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: That's How We Roll<strong>

Elsa had been sitting alone in the kitchen for twenty minutes, occupied by her thoughts. Elsa had faded back into her own world again. _Just get through breakfast and take it from there. Maybe flirt with her a bit, give her some subtle hints, anything to help my cause. Just be cool and everything will be alright…_

"I'm ready!" Anna shouted from upstairs. Soon after her announcement, she came bouncing down the steps with her purse in her hand. Apparently Anna didn't like what she had on earlier. What was once a pair of jeans and a simple button-up flannel shirt had now become an elegant white and yellow sun dress. Anna's hair, while simple, was nothing short of stylish. Her voluminous, strawberry blonde hair was straightened and left down. Anna's entire appearance was more than enough to catch Elsa's eye immediately. Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as soon as she caught a glimpse of her sister. _I think I've died and gone to heaven because I see an angel walking down the steps. _

Anna bounced over to Elsa and spun around, showcasing her outfit. "How do I look?" Elsa could only stare with her mouth agape, unable to speak. _Say something, compliment her! Don't just stare!_ "That bad, huh?" Anna quietly said with a bit of disappointment. This time Elsa was able to remember how to use actual words. "Anna…you look…absolutely beautiful. And you think I'm gorgeous?"_ She looks like that and here I am in a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a tank top. Guess we know who the classy one is here._ "I've got nothing on you." Elsa continued to stare at the embodiment of beauty that stood in front of her.

"You really think so? I didn't like what I had on before so I just decided to throw this," Anna gestured at her entire body, "together." _Well you are thrown together very well if I do say so myself. _"Thanks you creep," Anna said as she laughed. _I said that out loud again didn't I? Shit, I keep this up and she'll know how I feel long before tonight. I really should work on controlling my fucking mouth. _

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some breakfast! I am fucking starving!" _Oh Anna. Cute as a puppy but mouth like a sailor. _

"Might help if I knew where we were going," Elsa smiled raising an eyebrow. _As if I didn't already know. It's the same place every year…and every weekend actually. _"Oh like you don't know," Anna playfully shot back.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating at Cutie Pies? I mean they're just…" "They are not just pies!" Anna interrupted sticking a finger in Elsa's face. "They are the best pies my taste buds have ever known and I will not deprive my mouth of such heavenly food for even one weekend! Understand?" There was a level of seriousness in Anna's voice that even Elsa found a bit disturbing.

"Damn, feisty this morning. Sorry I said anything." _I don't know what she sees in that place. It's an average shop at best. It's kind of a run-down little shop with decent service. It's no easy task getting there either. It's about a thirty minute drive from our house. I do have to admit, place makes a damn good pie._

"Just don't ever insult my pies again and we'll stay on good terms with one another." Anna glared at Elsa for about a second then broke back into a smile. "Now get off your ass and let's go!" _I should know by now not to joke about food around Anna. If there's one thing Anna never jokes about, it's food. _Before Elsa knew it, Anna was grabbing Elsa's hand practically dragging her out the front door all the way to her car. "Come on, let's go!" Anna shouted.

"Wow, you are very pushy this morning, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah just drive."

_Whatever you say my princess. _Both girls got into the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Anna could barely contain her excitement. She was bouncing so much she was starting to shake the car. "You know we go here every weekend right? Why do you get so excited every time?" Elsa questioned. The only response Anna gave was a death glare as if to say "you fucking know why!" <em>She probably already knows what pie she's getting. I know what kind of pie I want…not going to find it at any shop though…<em>

"Why the hell do we not have any music?"

"Well, I didn't want to break your concentration on your pies."

"Too late." Anna said quickly. "Now, let's find us some cruising music!" Anna reached for the radio and started scanning through the stations. Heavy metal was the first to come blasting out of the speakers. "Nah, a little too hardcore." Anna skipped to the next station, this time the sound of a soothing orchestra drifted through. "Nope, too relaxing." Anna once again skipped to the next station. This time two people were arguing back and forth in what Anna assumed to be Spanish. "Don't understand a fucking word of that." Anna said with a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Would you just pick something already?" Elsa said as Anna continued to search through the stations. _Actually this is strangely entertaining._

Just when Anna was about to give up hope, "This is How We Roll" by Florida Georgia Line came blaring through the speakers. Anna screamed with excitement. "Oh perfect! Come on Elsa, Luke Bryan's part is coming up, you have to sing it! Pretty, pretty please?" Anna put her hands together in a begging gesture. "Pleeaaaaaaaasse?"

"I am not going to do it Anna" Elsa said all the while keeping a straight face. "You know I don't like singing in front of people."

"Elsa, please…for me?" Anna pleaded. _Son of a bitch…_

Anna's adorableness was too much for Elsa to take. As soon as Luke Bryan started to sing so did Elsa. Anna's face lit up when she heard her sister's heavenly voice.

"Yeah we're proud to be young…we stick to our guns…

We love what we loooove and we wanna have fun,

Yeah we cuss on them Mondays, and pray on them Sundays…

Pass it around and we dream about one day!"

Anna jumped in, not wanting to miss out on a chance to sing with her sister. Both of the girls became lost in their own musical world. They belted out the final chorus of the song, surprisingly hitting every note perfectly. As the music faded into the background, Elsa stopped at a stoplight, and the girls broke into laughter.

_Oh my God that was freaking amazing! I forgot just how fantastic of a singer Anna is. Something about a girl that can sing like that is just so damn sexy. _Once the laughter died down, Elsa caught a quick glimpse of Anna staring, goofy grin strewn across her face. "What did I sound that bad? I told you I don't like to sing in front of…" Anna cut Elsa off. "Are you kidding me!? You're fucking incredible! I mean I've really only heard you sing in the shower before but even then I can barely hear you." Anna's excitement began to drown out the whole 'think before you speak' concept because before she knew it, she spilled something she hoped to keep a secret from Elsa.

"I mean, you sung so quietly all the time I would just sit outside the door, close my eyes and pretend you were singing just for me..." At that moment, Anna had realized what had just came out of her mouth. Her smile disappeared and her eyes widened. Elsa's face went straight and turned her head to face Anna, eyes filled to the brim with admiration. _Anna…_

"Um…I mean…uh…are we almost there?" Anna attempted to quickly change the subject. _Nice try. Don't act like you didn't just say what I know you said. Truth is Anna…I do pretend I'm singing just for you. _Elsa had once again found herself blatantly staring at her sister. Anna was too focused on what she had just let escape her mouth to realize that Elsa was staring at her.

_I might just tell her how I feel now. She's making it so difficult not to. Fuck it, I can't wait._

"Anna…" Elsa said softly. Anna turned her head towards her older sister with a somewhat uneasy expression on her face.

"Anna I…" _HONK._

Both girls practically jumped out of their seats .Elsa looked in her rearview mirror to see a bald man with sunglasses behind her making "move it" motions with his hands. _You mother fucker! I was so close too…well not really, but still!_ Neither one of the girls had noticed the now green light in front of them. Elsa took off from the intersection slowly, attempting to irritate the impatient driver even more. Once Elsa gained a little bit of distance, the driver behind practically pushed the gas pedal through the floor and swung into the other lane, nearly hitting Elsa's bumper in the process. As he sped by, the driver gave the Elsa the finger and rapidly pulled in front of her, again nearly hitting Elsa. "Jesus Christ," Elsa said with serious irritation in her voice. "What the hell is his problem?"

Elsa then noticed Anna opening up the sun roof on her car "What are you doing?" Elsa asked. "Don't worry about it." Anna said smiling kind of devilishly. Anna unbuckled her seatbelt, worked her way between the front seats, and stood up through the sun roof. "Anna, what the hell are you…"

"Yeah you better drive off dickhead! If I see you again I'll break that finger off and shove it up your ass!" Anna continued to shout insults to the car that was now about a few blocks ahead. _Damn Anna, remind me to stay on your good side. _

It took Elsa a while to notice that Anna's butt was in her face. She felt the temptation to reach up Anna's dress slowly start to take over. _Restrain yourself. Wait until tonight. Who the hell am I kidding? How can I restrain myself when her ass is screaming touch me!? _Elsa slowly started to reach up Anna's dress with her right hand while keeping her left hand on the steering wheel. Before Elsa had made any kind of progress, Anna slipped back through the sun roof and back into her seat. Elsa quickly shifted her right hand back to the steering wheel and snapped her head back straight again. _Dammit! _

"God what an asshole," Anna said angrily as she crossed her arms, looking out her window.

"Yeah…" Elsa responded nervously. _Well that killed any kind of mood there was before. This damn close…_

The girls rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p><em>God that thirty minute drive always seems like it takes hours<em>. Anna was still looking out the window in silence, not noticing they had finally arrived at Cutie Pies. "Hey Anna…" Elsa broke Anna out of her trance. "What…we're here!" Anna screamed with joy. Elsa pulled into a parking spot right in front of the shop and both girls got out of the car. Anna ran straight to the door, leaving Elsa in the dust. She wasted no time making her way inside. _Way to wait for me Anna. You sure you're eighteen today? You're acting like a giddy little kid…but who am I kidding? You are most definitely all woman. Face like an angel, all those damn amazing curves, that sexy little ass of yours…and there I go again. Later Elsa…later. Down girl!_ Elsa made her way inside the pie shop to find Anna already seated in a booth.

"Elsa, come sit your ass down so we can order!" Anna yelled across the shop, drawing the attention of other customers.

Elsa rushed over to the booth and sat next to Anna "I'm coming, I'm coming. And watch your mouth, we are in public you know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Anna ignored Elsa as she frantically looked for a waiter nearby. "Where is the damn staff around here? Don't they know I need my pie? _I need your pie too…_

The lone waiter in the shop finally stumbled over to the girls' booth. "Hey sorry folks, my name's Kevin and I will be your waiter this morning. Sorry for the wait, I'm the only one who came in today so I kind of have my hands full." He laughed nervously and pulled a pen and notepad out of his pocket, directing his gaze straight to Anna. "So, do you need a little more time to look over the menu?"

"We already know what we want!" Anna blurted out to the waiter. _I know what I want...she's sitting right next to me._

"Awesome! A girl that knows what she likes, I like that." Again the waiter laughed nervously as he spoke, never taking his eyes off of Anna. _Hello? I'm here too you know. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was flirting with….AWH FUCK NO! Step the fuck off! That girl is mine! Turn your ass around right now and walk right out that door. _Elsa's jealousy took over and she took the liberty of answering for Anna.

Elsa snapped her fingers, trying to get the waiter's attention. The waiter turned his head to Elsa and she looked him straight in the eyes. "We'll take one strawberry delight pie. That's it. You can go now." Elsa said, words laced with obvious anger.

"Whatever you say." The waiter replied, giving Elsa a bit of a disgusted expression. He turned and walked back to the kitchen. _That's right, walk your ass back into that kitchen and stay there. _

"I'm all for getting my pie as soon as I can but what the hell was that Elsa?" Elsa gave Anna a surprised look. "Couldn't you tell that guy was hitting on you? I don't think he could have been more obvious." _If he comes back and does it again so help me God…_ "Besides it's not like you swing that way anyway."

"Doesn't mean I can't lead them on and break their heart into little tiny pieces later," Anna responded with a slightly demented laugh. _Wow…even I think that's a bit shitty. But with all the douchebag guys out there maybe it will crush their egos a bit. _"I'm just messing with you, sistah. I'd only do that if the guy _really_ deserved it." _A lot of guys do._

Elsa cracked a small smile, laughing to herself, thinking about what Anna had just said. Anna broke her out of her daze. "Elsa, hey, stay with me here. Don't go floating back into la-la land," Anna giggled.

"Sorry, I really have to work on that. I just…think a lot." Elsa said softly.

"About what?" Anna asked quizzically. _About you. Always you. Every day. Every night. You're what keeps me up at night. If I ever thought about anything else I'd think my mind was malfunctioning. HA, malfunctioning. Because thinking of my sister being my lover is perfectly normal right? _"Oh just…things." Elsa muttered.

Before Anna had a chance to respond, the bell to the front door to the shop rang, signaling a customer had just walked in. "Oh shit…" Anna's face went straight, her eyes widening. "What, what is…" Elsa turned her gaze to where Anna's now was. _Oh fuck me._

The girls immediately recognized the man that had entered the restaurant. "Is that who I think it is?" Elsa asked nervously. "You mean the ugly mother fucker that I cursed to the heavens at from your car about fifteen minutes ago? Yup, that'd be him." Anna responded with an uneasy laugh. Both girls watched as the man from their close encounter earlier took a seat in a booth at the other side of the shop.

"Anna maybe we should go before he realizes who we are." The nervousness was noticeable in Elsa's voice. She turned to look at Anna, who had a devilish look on her face. "Anna what are you thinking?"

The waiter came back with the pie and the check. He set both items on the table and looked directly at Elsa. "Here you go…your highness." He walked back to the kitchen not bothering to say another word. Elsa was still too focused on the driver from earlier to notice the attitude given to her by the waiter.

"Elsa, go pay for the pie please." Anna said calmly, keeping her eyes fixed on the bald man. "Anna…" "Just go pay please, Elsa." _What the hell are you planning? Please don't do anything stupid. _Elsa reluctantly obeyed and went to the front counter, paid, and came back to Anna. The entire time Anna kept her eyes locked in place.

"Okay I paid, are we leaving now?" _Please let's leave._

"I'll be out in a minute, go start the car."

"Why, what are you…"

Anna finally looked at Elsa. "Just go start the car," Anna replied in a pushy, hushed voice. _Ugh, fine._

Elsa covered her face, hoping the man wouldn't recognize her, and walked out the front door to her car. She got in and quickly started it. _Alright Anna, what are you planning? _Elsa was able to see Anna and the man through the shop windows. _I've got my eyes on you. _Elsa watched as Anna picked up the pie from the table, stood up, and started walking over to the man across the shop. _Oh shit. She's not doing what I think she's doing is she? Don't do it…_ Elsa continued to watch as Anna stopped in front of the man's booth. _Anna no. _She noticed Anna exchanging a few words with the man. Anna never lost that devilish smile of hers. "Anna no!" Elsa yelled, knowing she wouldn't hear her anyway. There was no stopping her.

Anna flipped the man off, threw the pie as hard as she could into his face and dashed through the shop out the front door. "Elsa, let's go!" She shouted while laughing. _Sounds like a plan!_ Anna quickly got in the car, "Punch it, come on let's go!" As Elsa threw her car into reverse and backed up, the man came storming out the door. "You fucking bitch, get your ass back here!" He roared.

As Elsa threw the car into drive, the man slammed into the passenger side door. _Damn, I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins!_

As Elsa peeled out of the parking lot, Anna rolled down the window to get one last insulting sentence in.

"Yeah! That's how we roll bitch!" _That is how we roll!_ _God this girl is amazing. _

Anna sat back down in her seat and rolled the window up. "Well I may not have gotten my pie, but I'd say he got his…just desserts." Anna gave Elsa a satirical smile. Elsa just softly laughed. _That was the worst pun I have ever heard…but hell yeah he did!_

"Anna…" The younger sister turned her head to look at Elsa. "That…was fucking awesome." Elsa said, words dripping with the utmost admiration.

"You're damn right it was! Well, I think I've had enough excitement for a few hours. Take me home darling," Anna said, adding an English accent to her last sentence. A goofy smile shot across Elsa's face.

_She just called me darling! Best birthday breakfast ever. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter 2! Hopefully you stick with the story. That would make so happy, you guys have no idea. Chapter 3 on the way!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Repressed Memories

**Chapter 3 has arrived. I hope you guys didn't think this story was going to be all butterflies and rainbows. Because for the next couple chapters I am going to smash your hearts into tiny pieces. That's the goal anyway. It's kind of a sick, demented goal but that is the goal nonetheless. Feel free to cry while reading this. If you do, please let me know, haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Repressed Memories<strong>

_We should probably make one last stop before we head home._

"I thought we were going home. And don't tell me we are because I know for a fact that this isn't the way back." Anna said filled with curiosity.

Elsa switched off the radio "I think it's only fitting that we make one more stop before we head home. You know he would want to see his youngest daughter on her eighteenth birthday." Elsa replied with a half-hearted smile.

"We're going to visit dad…aren't we?" Anna's voice went soft.

"Don't you think we should? I mean…it's been a while and I think he deserves to have us come visit him." Elsa turned to look at Anna. Anna simply nodded and stared out the window. Elsa noticed tears starting to fill Anna's eyes. _I know this is always hard, for both of us._ "We don't have to stay long, just a quick stop, ok?" No response this time. Elsa reached over and took Anna's hand, interlocking their fingers. Anna squeezed as tight as she could, never tearing her gaze away from the emptiness she now saw in front of her. _Honestly, I don't think I could stay there too long without breaking down. We can break down together though. _

The next few minutes were filled with complete silence. There were no words that could be said that would distract either one of the girls from their current emotions. The girls had reached their destination. As Elsa drove through the open gate, she looked up at the sign above and felt a tear roll down her cheek. _I'm already about to break down._ Elsa could hear Anna sniffling lightly, already knowing that she was on the verge of becoming an emotional train wreck. Elsa drove up the path a few blocks from the gate and stopped.

"We're here." Elsa said barely audible.

Anna again only nodded, still sniffling.

"Come on…we don't have to stay long." _Lord knows I can't._ Anna let go of Elsa's hand and slowly got out of the car. She shut the door and stood outside of the car, looking straight ahead, desperately trying to hold in her wave of emotions that was about to come crashing down. Elsa got out, walked around the car, and once again took Anna's hand, squeezing as tight as she could. _Now is not the time to focus on your own selfish needs. Right now I need to be a big sister to Anna. _Elsa started walking, pulling Anna behind her. Anna reluctantly followed her older sister. The girls only walked about fifteen steps, but it felt like hundreds.

The girls stopped at their father's tombstone. Both of the girls could feel their eyes welling up with tears. They both stood staring at the ground at the headstone in front of them for a few moments. Anna finally worked up the effort to speak. "Hi dad…" she said with a whimper in her voice. Anna's knees were visibly shaking and it seemed as if she would collapse right there. Elsa could feel Anna's hand trembling in her own. _I'm right here for you Anna, just let it all out. _

"I'm finally eighteen today dad...your little girl is an adult now…I just…" Anna's voice began trembling more. It was becoming difficult for Anna to speak. "I just wish you could have been here with me…" After Anna found the strength to finish speaking, she fell to her knees and broke down. All of her emotions came pouring out in one excruciatingly painful wave. Elsa immediately knelt beside her sister and wrapped her up in her embrace.

"If dad could see you now Anna, I know he'd be proud." Elsa tried comforting Anna but with no success. "I want him back too Anna. Not a day goes by where I don't miss him." Elsa was now finding it difficult to hold back her own tears. She didn't fight it. Elsa began crying, still holding Anna tightly. _God dammit this never gets any easier._ _It's been six months now that he's been gone…but it still feels like we got that knock on our door yesterday. _

* * *

><p>"Dad comes home from Afghanistan in a three weeks! I am so damn excited! Elsa, do you know how excited I am!?" Anna yelled to Elsa who was right next to her in the kitchen. The girls' mother was preparing dinner for the three of them.<p>

"Gee, I don't know, are you 'so damn excited?'" Elsa said back to Anna as she gestured with air quotes. _You are so cute when you are excited._

"You bet your ass I am!" Anna's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Anna watch your mouth. You definitely get that from your father." The girls' mother scolded. "But if I can be honest with you girls…" She turned to her daughters. "I am so fucking happy that your father comes home in three weeks."

"Mom!" The sisters shouted in unison. "And you think I get it from dad? Who are you trying to fool?" Anna said playfully to her mother.

"That's what I believe." Their mother said, turning back around to tend to dinner.

"Hate to say it mom, actually I love to say it, but you are wrong this time." Anna said back to her mother with satisfaction.

"I am never wrong. I am your mother, therefore I am always right and you, as my daughters, are always wrong." Their mother responded with a matter-of-fact attitude. "Isn't that right Elsa?"

_Hell no. That is some bullshit logic. _"I'm not getting involved in this."

Anna chimed in quickly. "You're in this kitchen, therefore you are already involved in this debate. So get used to it." _Feisty._ _I love it. _

"Fine. Anna's right. Mom, sorry to say but you're wrong." Their mother just shrugged her shoulders. _I'll always take your side Anna. Even in a petty argument like this. I've got your back babe._

"Um…thanks. Babe." Anna said giggling. Elsa's face lit up bright red and her eyes widened to the point where they were about to pop out of her head.

_Did I just…my thoughts came pouring out of my mouth again didn't they? Dammit, it's a wonder Anna doesn't know how I feel about her already. Or maybe she does and she's putting on an act for mom. Now I'm overanalyzing this. Find the off switch Elsa. HA, who am I kidding? I don't have an off switch. _"Did I just say that? Sorry it must have just slipped out." Elsa dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Anna reached over and laid her hand on Elsa's thigh. When Elsa felt Anna's hand on her skin, she felt a warmness fall over her body. She lifted her eyes from the floor and stared at Anna. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm! Her hand is on your thigh, so what? It's driving me fucking insane that's what! _

"I just needed to know you were on my side so I could rub it in mom's face." Anna said sticking her tongue out at her mother knowing that she couldn't see her. _I'll teach you how to use that tongue…God dammit control yourself!_

The girls' mother turned around swiftly holding their meal in her hands. "Alright are you girls ready to eat?"

Before either one of the girls could answer, there was a loud knocking at their front door.

Anna jumped off of the kitchen stool and bolted to the living room door. "I'll get it!" She yelled as she made her way to the door. As Anna reached the door, she peered through the peephole. On the other side stood two men wearing marine uniforms. Anna's heart dropped into her stomach and her smile had disappeared from her face. She already knew what news was about to hit her. She opened the door slowly and simply stared at the two men in uniform. A tear rolled down Anna's cheek as she tried to find the words to speak.

"Hello miss. Is this the Snow residence?" One of the marines softly asked Anna. "May we please come in?" Anna was still unable to speak. She drug herself to the living room couch, sunk into the cushions, and broke into tears. The two marines took a few steps into the house.

"Anna, who's at the door?" Their mother peered around the corner from the kitchen to see for herself. When she saw the two marines standing in the doorway and Anna crying on the couch, her lip started quivering, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"No…this…this can't be happening. Not to me…not to us." The girls' mother was mumbling to herself. "This isn't real…." Their mother covered her face with her hands and began sobbing. Elsa immediately rushed to her mother's side.

"Mom, what's wrong, are you…" Elsa was the last to notice the marines now in their house but the grief hit her with the same effect. Elsa broke down with rest of her heart-broken family. She too buried her face in her hands and let her emotions come pouring out of her. _No…no…this isn't happening. It can't be happening. This isn't fair. It's not fair to me. It's not fair to mom. It's not fair to Anna. It's not fair to any of us! Please let this be a dream because if this is reality I don't want to be a part of it. You can't be gone dad…you just can't…you were supposed to come home in three weeks…you were supposed to come home to your family…to your wife…to your little girls. We'd throw you a welcome home party. We'd hug you and we would have fun and…and we would laugh all night long. Please come home to us dad…you can't be gone. _

_You were supposed to come home…_

* * *

><p>"Anna we can go now if you want. This is supposed to be a happy day for you. I just figured it was the right thing to do." Anna's crying had subsided a bit but she was still an emotional mess. Anna nodded and slowly pulled herself up off of the ground.<p>

"You're right Elsa. It was the right thing to do. I needed this." Anna turned to Elsa to finish explaining herself. "It breaks my heart to come here and see dad's name written on that block of stone but…" Anna fidgeted a bit searching for the right words. "It feels good to cry, to let my emotions out. It's so hard to keep my feelings pent up inside and I know if I do, then it destroys me. I try to tell myself that dad isn't really gone but the reality of it is that…he is gone, and I need to accept that. Even though he may not be here anymore, I know he'll always be _here_, watching over us."

Anna shuffled a little closer to Elsa. Elsa just stared at her sister, trying to not to cry more listening to Anna. "And I know…I know that I will never truly be alone because...I'll always have you." _Anna... _"When I said this morning that you were an amazing sister, I truly meant it Elsa. You're always there for me. You always have my back. You always know how to make me feel better in the darkest situations." Anna took Elsa's hands in her own. _Do it now Elsa. She's not going to give you a more perfect opportunity then what she's giving you right now. Do it now. Tell her how you feel. _

"Anna…" Elsa raised Anna's hands up to her mouth and gently kissed them. "I will always be there for you. You're right, you will never be alone. I refuse to let you be alone. If I ever let you go, it would break my heart." Elsa kissed Anna's hands again. "You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I hope you don't have a problem with that." Elsa gave Anna a small but loving smile and dropped their hands back to their waists.

Anna returned the smile. Her crying had now completely subsided. "I have no problem with that at all." Anna then moved her head closer to Elsa's and kissed her gently on the cheek. _She just kissed me on the cheek…I'm not dreaming right? That really happened? _

"I love you Elsa." Anna's words were laced with pure admiration. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Anna." _More than you know. _

"Thank you for bringing me here, Elsa. I think I'm ready to go home now though. Mom will be home in about an hour and she'll probably want to see me right away." Anna let go of Elsa's hands and started to walk back to the car. _No, wait!_

"Anna, wait…" Anna turned back around, waiting to hear what Elsa was so desperately wanting to reveal.

"Anna I…" Elsa's eyes were nervously shifting between the ground and Anna. She was anxiously searching for the right words. _This shouldn't be this hard. Just tell her the truth. Tell her how you feel. You're not going to get a better chance. _Elsa opened her mouth to speak but was unable to verbalize her feelings so she quickly shut it again.

"What is it Elsa? What do you need to tell me?" Anna had once again shifted closer to Elsa awaiting her older sister's response. _She's giving you those eyes again. She's waiting you idiot. Tell her_.

"Anna I love you."

"Well yeah I know that silly." Anna giggled.

"No Anna…I mean, I truly lo…" Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Anna's phone began ringing. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Oh, it's mom. One sec Elsa." _Yeah…take your time…it's not like I had anything important to say. _

Anna answered her phone. "Hey mom, what's up?" Anna paused as her she listened to her mother. "We were just visiting somebody. We're on our way home now." _Son of a bitch. It's like mom knew. _Anna told her mother goodbye and hung up the phone. "We've gotta go Elsa."

"What did mom want?" Elsa's voice was flat.

"Her boss let her go home early today. She wants us to come home so she can spend the rest of my birthday with me."

"Ok…let's go." The tone of Elsa's voice never changed.

"What were you about to say Elsa?"

_Oh I was just about to confess my unconditional love for you. No big deal. _"Nothing that can't wait until tonight. Let's get home. Don't want to keep mom waiting." Elsa gave Anna a false smile, concealing her frustration, and started walking back to the car. Anna looked at Elsa with curiosity for a second and then followed her.

_Just get to tonight Elsa and you can pour out your heart to her. That's assuming some other unexpected obstacle doesn't swoop in today and fuck up my already immensely fucked up situation. I need to reveal how I feel tonight. It needs to be tonight. Today has already destroyed me more than the past few years have. I didn't even think that was possible. _

_I will not let anything else come between us tonight. I refuse to._

Both girls got into Elsa's car and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Has your heart been shattered into tiny pieces yet? No? Well fantastic, I'll make sure to do that in the next chapter. MWAHAHA. Thank you again for sticking with this story, it means a lot to me. Chapter 4 in progress!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Sting of True Love

**This is a little later than normal so sorry about that. I've been busy and haven't had as much time to work on the story. Chapter 4 is finally up though! I know I said I would smash your heart with this chapter so it may or may not do that depending on how you feel about it. I originally had a much darker ending to this chapter but I decided to put that on hold. Again feel free to leave suggestions on how to improve the story. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Sting of True Love<strong>

"Mom we're home!" Anna shouted as she burst through the front door. "You better have my cake already!"

The girls' mother stepped out from the kitchen with a white and green cake in her hands. "Of course I have your cake." She said, lightly laughing. "I know I'm forgetful but I always remember my little girl's birthday cake."

"Well fantastic, that means I can still be your daughter," Anna replied giving her mother a wink. Anna turned to look at Elsa searching for recognition for her joke, but Elsa was not at her side. "Elsa?" Anna looked around the living room for a quick second searching for her older sister. After a quick scan of the room, Anna walked back to the front door and found Elsa standing in the middle of the sidewalk in their front yard. Elsa's hands were at her sides and her eyes were fixed on the concrete in front of her. Anna noticed Elsa's lips moving as if she were mumbling to herself. Anna stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching the show that was her older sister.

_I was so sure of how today would go. I wake up, I take Anna to the same place we go every weekend, and I finally pour out my heart to her. I tell her how I feel and hope, for the love of God, that she feels the exact same way about me. It started out so well this morning. She's been flirting with me practically all morning. Breakfast was a damn dream and I've never been more turned on in my life than by what Anna did to that asshole. She thanked me for taking her to see dad and I kissed her on the hands. Was that too much? Did I blow it already? She seemed alright with it but after mom called she acted like it didn't happen. Does Anna really love me like I love her? I was so sure that revealing my true feelings was the right thing to do, but now..._

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was soft and comforting. "Are you alright?"

Elsa brought her eyes up from the ground and met Anna's. "Yeah I was just...thinking about some things."

Anna stepped outside, closed the door, and walked carefully over to Elsa as if she was nervous. "Mind if I ask what kinds of things you were thinking about?" Anna now stood directly in front of Elsa.

"Anna...can I ask you a question?" Elsa's voice was soft and shaky. _I need your opinion. _

"Of course. Shoot." Anna was completely focused on Elsa. Her eyes were wide, waiting to answer whatever question Elsa had prepared for her.

"Well let's say that a person is in love with someone and they have been for years. But let's also say that that person is too afraid to reveal their true feelings too that someone because they're afraid that their love is immoral and..." Elsa felt uneasy as she uttered the next word. "...wrong."

"Elsa, where is this coming from?" Anna was now filled with curiosity wondering why all of a sudden Elsa decided to bring this up.

Elsa ignored Anna's question. "I guess my question would be...if the person that's in love is afraid to reveal their feelings...do they do it anyway?" Elsa bit her lip as she looked at Anna awaiting an answer. _Please tell me what I want to hear._

Anna rocked back and forth a bit, searching for an appropriate answer. She looked at Elsa for a moment and finally spoke. "I think...that if someone hides their feelings for years instead of letting them out, they're doing more harm than good."

Elsa gave Anna a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if someone keeps their feelings bottled up, it just tears them apart inside. Keeping a feeling as strong as love locked up for so long is devastating." Anna shifted her eyes to the ground and began fiddling with her hands nervously. "I don't think a 'wrong' love exists to be honest. What about love is so wrong? It shouldn't matter who loves who. If someone knows in their heart that they love a person, they need to just let it out. Sure it's a gamble but...there's that miraculous chance that the other person feels the same way." Anna was still nervously fiddling with her hands but her eyes were now locked with Elsa's once again. "What I'm trying to say is...love is not some wild animal that should be locked in a cage. It should be set free so that the unexpected is allowed to happen." Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and held them close to her own chest. "Because if you ask me Elsa...sometimes the unexpected isn't so bad."Anna tenderly kissed Elsa on the cheek, never letting go of her hands.

Elsa's cheeks became bright red and a sincere smile shot across her face._ That is exactly what I needed to hear. _"Thank you, Anna. I just needed someone else's opinion." _And your opinion was the perfect answer. That settles it. I do it tonight. No excuses. No exceptions. _

"No problem at all Elsa." Anna winked and started to pull Elsa inside the house. This time, Elsa had no problem following her sister. Anna turned her head back around to look at Elsa. "Now, in case you've forgotten, it is still my birthday and I refuse to spend another minute of it without you by my side."_ I'll always be at your side._

"Wouldn't want to be any place else," Elsa replied with a look of admiration. Anna just smiled back and continued to pull Elsa inside.

"There's my other little girl!" Their mother shouted as the girls walked through the doorway.

"You know mom, I am 21 years old. I'm hardly your little girl anymore." Elsa said jokingly. Both girls plopped down on the couch.

The girls' mother took a seat in the chair next to the couch. "Oh please, I don't care if you're 61; you'll always be one of my little girls, even if you don't want to be."

"You'll probably be long gone by the time I'm 61."

"Well then if that's the case, I'll make sure to haunt you every waking minute of your life," their mother replied, attempting to be intimidating. "I don't know about you girls, but I am starving. What do you want for lunch?"

Anna was the first to speak. "I'm not really hungry. Besides I want to save room for cake tonight, especially since I didn't get my pie this morning." Anna laughed remembering what had happened earlier.

"I thought you girls went to Cutie Pies this morning." Their mother had a look of confusion on her face.

"Ohhhhh we went there alright," Anna replied still giggling. "Let's just say that I got my pie, but I uh…was feeling charitable so I gave it to somebody else." Elsa giggled as Anna cracked her joke. "I'm going to go out on a bit of a limb and say he didn't really enjoy it though." Both girls were finding it difficult to contain their laughter. "That strawberry delight wasn't so delightful for him." Anna's quips were not helping the girls hold in their laughter.

"Okay you're going to have to elaborate a bit more." Their mother's confusion was only growing as Anna continued to make jokes.

"Oh, oh, I've got a good one. Prepare yourselves." Anna sat up on the couch as she prepared to unleash the ultimate joke. "That pie really…whipped him into shape!" And with that, both sisters exploded with laughter. Anna began laughing so hard that she fell back onto Elsa's lap. Elsa continued laughing and looked down at her sister with a loving gaze. _This feels so right. My unbelievably gorgeous sister laying in my lap laughing. This is how it should be. I could sit on this couch forever if that meant Anna could stay right here with me. _Once Anna's laughter had died down, she noticed the look she was receiving from her sister.

"Did you float away again Elsa?" Anna asked giggling.

"Nope, I'm still here with you." Elsa's adoring smile never faltered.

"Good because I think I plan on staying up extremely late tonight so I'm going to take a nap. Your legs are pretty comfortable, I hope you don't mind." Anna turned over on her side so that she was facing Elsa and closed her eyes.

_I don't mind one bit. You can lay on me forever and I will never mind. A nap does sound pretty good actually. After all the emotional ups and downs this morning I'm pretty exhausted so I think I'll join you Anna. _

Elsa laid her head back on the cushions behind her and closed her eyes. Both girls were out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>"God, I forgot how amazing naps felt after you wake up." Elsa finally awoke. There was nothing but darkness outside now. The street lights illuminated the neighborhood streets. Elsa looked at the clock on the wall. <em>Is it really almost 9?<em> Elsa was surprised. She hadn't planned on sleeping as long as she did. Elsa also noticed that her mother was gone and Anna was no longer lying on her lap. _Where's my Anna? _Elsa took a quick look around the living room, Anna was not there. _Where did she wander off to?_ Elsa got up off the couch and made her way to the kitchen first. She flipped the kitchen light on. Half of Anna's cake was gone, but she was nowhere to be found. _Guess she really was saving room for cake._ _I should check her room._ Elsa turned the kitchen light back off and wandered over to the stairs and headed up. As she was walking up the stairs, she heard sounds coming from Anna's room. As Elsa approached Anna's doorway, she peered around the corner to find Anna on the floor rummaging through a stack of DVDs.

"Whatcha doing?" Elsa asked.

Anna jumped and screamed. "Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack Elsa." Anna was clutching her chest giggling. "That's what the movie is for."

"What movie?" Elsa asked as she raised her brow.

"Well, if I'm going to stay up late, then I figured what better way than to scare the shit out of myself so bad that I'm forced to stay up out of sheer terror. Good plan right?"

"I don't know if I would necessarily call it good. It's definitely creative though." Elsa walked over to Anna and took a seat next to her on the floor. "Where's mom?"

"She followed our example and took a nap too. She's still asleep in her room. She's lazier than we are."

"I thought she wanted us home early so she could spend your birthday with you."

"I guess when we all fell asleep plans changed. Anyway, help me pick a movie."

"What movie do you think is capable of scaring you shitless?" Elsa giggled a bit as she looked down at the movies.

"Well…I've narrowed it down to three. We have…" Anna paused as she laid out the movies. "…Sinister, The Conjuring, or Insidious 2. All are worthy choices, I just can't decide so I need your help."

_I hate scary movies. I can never sleep afterwards. But if it means I get to watch it with Anna, then I suppose I can take one for the team. _"Ummmmm…." Elsa looked over the three movies strewn across the floor in front of her._ I'll have nightmares no matter which one I pick. _"How about Insidious 2?"

"Good choice. It has Rose Byrne in it and she is an attractive woman," Anna said winking at Elsa. "I'd do her."

Elsa laughed and crossed her arms. "Is that a fact?" _I'd do her too, but only if you joined us. _

"Oh yes, I'd just grab her by the hair and fuck her all night…"

"Alright I get it, you kinky freak, jeez." _Anna is turning me on right now. In all honesty I'd probably do the same to her if I was given the chance._

"Oh come on Elsa, you know you like it kinky." Anna winked at Elsa and her voice had a tinge of seduction.

Elsa's cheeks turned bright red and her body tensed up. She started to fidget nervously. _Dammit Anna why are you so good at this._

Anna noticed Elsa's uneasiness. "I'm just messing with you. I am pretty good at making you blush though," Anna said with confidence. _You have no idea. _"Alright, enough dirty talk; let's watch this movie so we can give ourselves heart attacks."_I kind of enjoyed the dirty talk though. _

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, pulled her up off of the floor, and dragged her down the steps into the living room. Elsa's nervousness was starting to build. _Alright, once the movie is over, you have to tell her. She needs to know._ The house was completely dark except for the living room light that was currently on. Anna practically threw Elsa onto the couch and pointed her finger at her. "Sit, stay." She turned to the TV and placed the movie into the DVD player.

"I'm not a dog you know. You can't just give me commands." Elsa once again crossed her arms. _Rude._

Anna grabbed the TV remote and sat down next to Elsa. "Sorry, I just refuse to watch this movie alone. My heart is going to jump out of my chest multiple times in this movie and I need someone to bury my face in when that happens."

_And there went any trace of anger that existed when she threw me on the couch. _"You know how I get when it comes to scary movies," Elsa replied. "You are going to be my hiding place when this movie starts."

"Wimp." Anna punched Elsa on the arm playfully.

"Just start the movie bitch" Elsa replied back with the same playful attitude, attempting to mask her growing anxiety.

"Now, now no need for name calling."

"You started it."

"Eh, details." Anna shrugged and hit play on the remote. As soon as her finger hit the button, the lights and the TV went out in the living room. Anna dropped the remote and screamed. "Holy shit, what did I do?"

"Way to go Anna, you just blacked out our living room. Smooth." Elsa still retained her playful attitude. _Well so much for waiting until after the movie. Looks like this is happening now._ Anna just sat on the couch afraid to move in the darkness. Elsa pulled out her phone and turned on the built-in flashlight. She wandered over to the window and examined the street. There was nothing but darkness. Even the street lamps were out. "Looks like the power is out to the whole neighborhood." Elsa turned back around and shined the light on Anna. "That is one powerful remote," Elsa said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Go see if you can find any candles in the kitchen. Maybe if we wait the power will come back on soon. Then we can watch our movie." Anna had her knees tucked to her chest and her arms around her legs. She rested her head on her knees, disappointed that their movie had to be put on hold. _Or we put the movie on hold and get this over with…_

"Yes ma'am," Elsa replied. She walked into the kitchen to search for candles. _The time has finally come Elsa. The mood couldn't be more perfect either. What's more romantic than sharing a moment by candlelight? Alright, focus Elsa, focus. Keep calm and just get it over with. Just say "Anna, I'm in love with you." I can do this. I can do this. Just take deep breaths and stay calm. Just say what you need to say and kiss her. Time to woman up. _The anxiety inside of Elsa continued to build. _It feels like my heart is about to explode. You can do this Elsa. _She had finally found two candles. She lit both of them and took a deep breath. _Time to let my love run free._

Elsa walked back into the living room, a candle in each hand. Anna was still in the same position on the couch. As Elsa slowly made her way back to the couch, she took numerous deep breaths. _Just come right out and say it. Don't waste any more time than you already have today. _Elsa took a seat in the couch next to Anna and placed the candles on the end table in front of the couch.

"There, now we're not completely in the dark...well, one of us still is..." Elsa said with nervousness in her voice.

"A little light is better than no..." Anna paused, realizing what Elsa had just said. "What...what do you mean one of us is still in the dark?" Anna's curiosity began to take hold of her.

"Anna...there's something I need to tell you. It can't wait any longer." Elsa's voice became shakier as she continued to speak.

"Elsa...what do you mean?" Anna was now on her knees facing Elsa on the couch. She had her hands planted in front of her awaiting the long-kept secret Elsa was about to reveal to her. Anna's eyes were filled with concern.

_Just do it you coward. _"Anna..." Elsa paused for what seemed like an eternity. "I...I love you."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands. "Elsa I love you too. What is it that you need to tell me?" Anna's eyes were locked with Elsa's.

Elsa's heart was racing. She felt as if it was about to burst right out of her chest. "No, Anna that's not what I meant."

"Elsa...what are you talking about..." Anna slowly let go of Elsa's hands. _No please..._

Elsa took one last deep breath. Her entire body was now shaking with anxiety. "Anna...what I'm trying to say is..." Elsa's eyes shifted to the floor for a moment. Anna sat in silence, not daring to interrupt. Elsa's eyes drifted back up to Anna.

"I am IN love with you." Elsa felt as if she was about to hyperventilate. Her heart was still pounding in her chest.

"Elsa I don't understand. What do you mean you're in love with me?" Anna had a perplexed expression on her face.

Elsa sighed and bit her lip. _I guess I only have one other option. _"Anna...maybe if I showed you what I meant, you would understand." Anna remained silent, maintaining her look of confusion. Elsa's heart was on the verge of exploding. _You have to do this Elsa. No more delays. No more obstacles. It's just me and Anna now._

Elsa slowly lifted her hands up to Anna's cheeks. Anna's eyes widened even more. Elsa brought her head closer to Anna's and closed her eyes.

"Elsa what are you..." Anna was cut off by Elsa's lips. Elsa threw every ounce of passion she could muster into her kiss. Anna did not know how to react. She was taken completely by surprise. She simply let it happen. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like hours. Elsa separated her lips from Anna's, dropped her hands back to the couch, and opened her eyes. When Elsa noticed the expression on Anna's face, her heart dropped. _Oh God, what have I done? _There was no smile on her face. No expression of joy or happiness. Anna's expression was one of pure shock. Elsa could see the fear in Anna's eyes. _Oh my God, what the hell have I done? _

"Anna...I...I just thought...I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa's eyes were becoming wet with tears. Anna had no words to say. She stood up from the couch and began to walk away. _No please come back to me! I'm so sorry! _Elsa brought her hands to her face, and began crying into them. She fell back onto the couch and let her emotions take hold of her.

Anna stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "No Elsa...I'm sorry." Anna made her way up the stairs into her room and slammed the door.

Elsa's emotions were too strong. She had heard what Anna had said, but she was too convinced that it was her own fault. _I let my love run wild and this is what happens!?I just thought that after everything that has happened today, you would feel the same way about me. You said the unexpected isn't so bad Anna! You were wrong…I was wrong…_

_Maybe my love should be locked away… it should never be allowed to run free. It only causes pain..._

Elsa continued to cry until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The sting of true love indeed. Chapter 5, in progress!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Picking up the Pieces

**Sorry that this chapter is a little late again but this is the longest chapter so far so hopefully that makes up for it. I'm almost at 60 followers for this story too! That's freaking awesome! Thank you! Well here you guys go, chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Picking up the Pieces<strong>

"Elsa, wake up honey." The girls' mother was standing over Elsa, gently shaking her. "Elsa, come on it's almost noon." Elsa was still in the exact same spot she was in the night before where she cried herself to sleep. "Elsa, wake up."

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. She immediately covered them from the sunlight that was shining through the living room window. Elsa started to push herself up off of the couch but found it difficult to do so. Her arms shook as she struggled to support the weight of her body. _God, why do I feel so weak? Probably from all the crying._ Elsa finally was able to sit up. She let her eyes adjust to the light for a minute before finally looking at her mother. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon dear. You must have been pretty tired to sleep so late."

_Emotionally drained is more like it._ "Yeah I guess so…where's Anna."

"She said she was going for a walk. That was four hours ago though. I tried calling her but she hasn't picked up. I'm starting to worry. Maybe you should go out and look for her."

"Mom…I don't think Anna wants anything to do with me right now." Elsa leaned her back against the back of the couch and crossed her arms. _Why would she want to see me? I just fucked up her life._

"Oh nonsense Elsa. Anna adores you. You're her big sister, why wouldn't she want to hang out with you?" Her mother smiled, trying to coax a smile out of Elsa as well.

_If only you knew. _"Just…because mom. I have my reasons for believing that." Elsa could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes. _Didn't even know I was capable of crying again so soon. _

"And what are your reasons?" Her mother was searching for answers Elsa was nowhere near ready to give.

"Just…reasons, okay?" Elsa was starting to get defensive. "It's a sister thing, alright?" _Can I even call her my sister anymore?_ Elsa looked up at her mother who was still staring at her waiting for an answer to her question.

"Fine, I'll go look for her." Elsa went upstairs and quickly changed before heading out to look for Anna. "I'll bring her back mom," Elsa said as she walked out the front door. _I know she doesn't want to see me. She can't avoid me forever though. I can't avoid her forever. Eventually we both need to just talk about this no matter how difficult it may…will be. I need to find her first and I think I have a pretty good idea where she is._ Elsa walked a few blocks to a park that she and Anna would always go to when they wanted to escape reality. They would always sit on the edge of the lake that resided in the park. Both girls had been going to the lake for years now. The memories of the past brought a small smile to Elsa's face. The lake is where the two girls began to truly bond as sisters. It's also the place where Elsa first developed more intimate feelings for Anna.

_She has to be here. She wouldn't be any place else. _Elsa continued to walk through the park towards their usual spot on the edge of the lake. As Elsa trekked over the hill that stood between her and their spot, she found her. Anna was sitting on the edge of the lake exactly where she always sits. She had her knees tucked up to her chest with her arms on top of her knees. Anna's head rested on her arms. She was still wearing the same dress she had on yesterday. Her hair was still down, she hadn't bothered to fix it this morning. Elsa stood at the top of the hill, deciding how she should approach Anna.

_Just walk up to her and say hello. I don't think it's possible to damage this situation any more. On second thought, maybe I should just go home. I should just let her be. She doesn't want to see me. She would just run away from me…NO. I need to face this. We both need to face this. _Elsa stood atop the hill for a minute evaluating all the possible outcomes of her talk with Anna. She finally walked down the hill towards Anna. _Let's do this. _

Elsa carefully walked down and stopped next to her sister. "Hey," Elsa was overflowing with anxiety. Anna didn't respond, she just continued to look out over the lake. "Mom tried calling you. She says you haven't answered her." Still no response from Anna. Elsa sat down on the grass a few feet to the side of Anna. She tucked her body into the same position her younger sister was currently in. "Anna…please talk to me. I know what I did was…unexpected, but please say something." Elsa stared at Anna, eagerly awaiting a response from Anna. Anything to know that Anna still acknowledged her sister's existence.

Anna finally spoke. "You know, we used to come here to get away from our problems. It was a distraction from everything bad in our lives." Anna's voice was flat. She never tore her gaze away from the lake. Elsa was just relieved that Anna was talking to her. "I just think it's kind of funny." Elsa became confused. _What do you mean you think it's funny?_ "We would come here to forget, but now…it seems there's nowhere I can go to escape my problems." Elsa's heart shattered when she heard those words leave Anna's mouth. Elsa knew what Anna meant. Elsa was the problem now, and there was no escape from her own sister. The magnitude of Anna's words had thrown Elsa into a state of pure shock. Anna stood up and began walking up the hill. "I'll see you at home, Elsa." Anna disappeared over the hill as she headed back to the house. She never once looked at her older sister.

Elsa was still too taken back to move, let alone respond to Anna. Elsa clenched her chest, attempting to mend what was left of her heart. _I'm the problem…me. Nothing else, just me. _Elsa felt as if she wanted to break down into tears. _God, I want to cry so badly. I think I actually heard by heart breaking. Why does this have to be so painful? Why can't it just be as simple as talking about it? God dammit why!? _Elsa buried her head into her arms.

She remained at the park for another hour, pondering her options for resolving her current situation with her sister.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked up the sidewalk to her front door and stopped. She reached for the door knob but her hand stopped before she touched it. <em>I can't stop thinking about what Anna said. I'm the problem now. God it hurts...but it's true. I did this, I caused all of this pain. Anna was right, I am a problem. But she was right about something else too.<em> _She can't run from me. She has to face me. I know we can work through this if we just...try. _Elsa's heart was still reeling from the emotional pain, but she knew she would have to fight through it if she truly wanted to make things right with Anna. Elsa grasped the door knob and walked into her home. The girls' mother was sitting on the couch watching television.

"There you are Elsa. I was starting to worry about you too." She laughed nervously.

"I found Anna." Elsa walked over to the couch and joined her mother.

"I know, she came home. She's up in her room. She went straight up there, didn't say one word to me."

"Yeah she's not very talkative today. She's dealing with some mild issues right now." _That's the understatement of the century._

"Maybe you should go talk to her again. She's not going to tell me anything. But you're her sister, I'm sure she'll tell you what she's feeling."

_Are you fucking kidding me? She'll tell me what she's feeling? If she would have done that, we wouldn't be in the situation that we're both currently in. All of this pain, all of this bullshit could have been avoided. _"Mom, I really don't think she's going to tell me anything. To be honest, I'm probably the last person she wants to talk to." _I don't even think she considers me her sister anymore..._The thought of losing Anna as a sister destroyed Elsa inside. _I can't lose my only sister, the only person I've ever truly loved._

"Oh bullshit Elsa. You are her sister. If there's anyone she'll talk to it's you." Elsa's mother was doing her best to change her daughter's attitude, but with no success.

_If you knew what I've done, you would understand why you're wrong. _"I already tried once today, but fine, I'll go talk to her…again. I don't expect a very promising outcome though." Elsa reluctantly stood up from the couch and made her way to the stairs. As Elsa began to walk upstairs, her mother chimed in one last time.

"She loves you Elsa. That won't ever change."

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. She was stunned by her mother's words. "I think it already has," Elsa mumbled to herself. She didn't respond to her mother, she simply continued up the steps. Anna's door was closed. Elsa could hear faint music drifting out of the room. Elsa stood outside Anna's door preparing to knock. She raised her hand but stopped before it made contact with the door. _I should just walk away. She doesn't want to be bothered. Especially not by me._ _Well, too bad, I'm going to. _Elsa knocked three times. "Anna? It's me." No response. "Please, I know you're in there." Elsa turned the door knob but it was locked. Elsa sighed. "Look Anna, I know I'm a big fucking mess, I'll admit that. I just need you to know that this is something we need to talk about eventually, whether you want to or not. Honestly, I think we'd both prefer to just forget this whole thing but...we can't, at least not until we attempt to talk to each other." Elsa waited a moment for some kind of response to Anna. She hoped Anna would just open the door and welcome her in, but she knew it couldn't be that easy.

"You're right Anna. You can't escape your problems. Not this time." Those words felt bittersweet as they came off of Elsa's lips. To Elsa, it seemed like a threat and a promise. "My door is always open Anna." Elsa continued down the hall to her room and shut the door. She collapsed on to her bed and threw her arm over her face. _Well so much for that. There has got to be some other way to do this._

Anna's door opened soon after Elsa's closed. She had a blanket draped around her body and she was now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a worn out t-shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a tangled mess. Anna was the pure representation of an emotional wreck. She stared at Elsa's door as if she expected it to open back up. She stood in her own doorway for a moment before retreating back to her own room. She closed her door quietly and locked it once again.

Both girls remained in the solitude of their rooms for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Elsa I'm sorry for acting the way I acted. If I would have just told you how I really felt…"<p>

"Hey, it's okay Anna, I forgive you. It was my fault anyway, not yours. I'm the one who should have told you what I have been hiding. You needed to know."

"You're right Elsa, I needed to know and I am so glad that I do now. I promise to love you with all of my heart and never let go. I don't think I could live without you. I love you so much Elsa."

"I love you to Anna."

_Beep beep beep._

Elsa jolted awake. She sat up and looked around her room. She let out a groan of disappointment. _That felt so real. Damn alarm clock. You just had to ruin it didn't you? If only it could be that easy. _Elsa turned off her alarm clock, slid out of bed, and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. She threw her hair up into a single, elegant braid that hung off of her left shoulder. She looked back at her clock, it was nearly 10. _Well mom is at work and Anna is off at school so at least I'll have some time to myself to think about how to approach Anna when she comes home. _Elsa made her way down to the kitchen and prepared herself some breakfast. As she ate, she ran every possible solution of dealing with Anna through her head. _Let's see, I have to talk to her, that much is obvious, but what can I do to help my cause? Simply saying sorry has done me no good up to this point. I don't think she wants me to take her anywhere. She probably doesn't even want to be seen in public with me. Think, Elsa, think. Flowers and chocolates? It's extremely cliché but it always works in the movies right? I mean, it's extremely unlikely she'll fall straight into my arms, but at least she'll know I'm attempting to make things right. Even if it is in the most predictable way possible. _Elsa finished her breakfast and stood up. _Seems like a viable option. I'll add my own little Elsa flair to it._ A small smile went across Elsa's face. _I can make things right._ Elsa was beginning to develop a newfound sense of confidence. She grabbed her car keys, climbed into her car and headed off to the closest flower shop.

After about 10 minutes of driving, Elsa arrived at her first destination. As she walked through the door, she was greeted immediately.

"Hello! Welcome to Stems! Can I help you find something?" The lone employee in the shop was an older woman. Elsa assumed she was most likely in her fifties. She seemed like a woman that derived joy out of working at a place like a flower shop.

"I'm hoping that you can." Elsa walked over to the counter the employee was standing behind. "I need flowers." Elsa realized how idiotic her statement sounded. "Obviously I need flowers, that's why I'm here." _Oh my God, calm yourself. _The employee didn't say a word. She simply waited for Elsa to finish her request. "Let's just say that I, excuse my language here, I fucked up with someone and I'm trying to apologize."

"Oh honey, you are definitely not the first person to come in here with that problem. I have been here a long time so trust me when I tell you, I know exactly what you need." The woman started wandering around the shop, collecting various flowers. "So if you don't mind me asking, what happened that makes you feel the need to give this boy flowers?"

_First of all, it wasn't some douche of a boy. Second of all I really don't think that's any of your business. I don't have to tell her everything I guess, just the basic details. _"Um…girl." The woman looked at Elsa for a moment and just smiled as she continued picking out flowers. "Well, all I will say is that I made a move I shouldn't have and she didn't feel the same way, even though I thought she did."

"You kissed her thinking she would like it and instead it scared her and now she has a hard time looking at you let alone talking to you. Is that about right?" The woman looked at Elsa with a look of confidence.

Elsa was dumbfounded. She was shocked that the woman described her situation perfectly. _How the…what the…._ "How did you…"

"Like I said dear, I've been here a long time. I've heard just about every story you could possible think of, most of which dealt with heartbreak." The woman finished collecting flowers and turned to Elsa quickly. "Alright, wait just a minute. I'll go put your arrangement together and I will be right out" She disappeared into a back room, leaving Elsa alone in the shop.

_Wow, maybe I should keep my mouth shut before this lady figures out the girl I'm talking about is my sister. If I keep talking she's bound to figure it out. _Elsa wandered around the shop, admiring the variety of flowers around her. _I could definitely work in a place like this. It smells so wonderful in here. I wouldn't mind coming in everyday and being graced with this aroma. Having a job would definitely provide a distraction. Making money is always a plus too. _

After about 15 minutes, the woman came back out "Alright, your masterpiece is complete. What do you think?" Elsa turned around and her jaw dropped. The woman was holding the most beautiful bouquet of flowers Elsa had ever seen. The flowers were arranged in a heart-shaped fashion with different layers of color. The outer layer was all red roses. On the inside of that was a layer of various pink flowers. The inner layer consisted of all white flowers with the exception of one red rose in the middle.

"They're gorgeous!" _Oh Anna is going to love these. _

"Well a gorgeous girl like yourself deserves flowers equal to her own beauty, even if they are for someone else." The woman's comment made Elsa blush.

"Thank you so much, but I don't think I deserve anything that's even remotely good." Elsa felt a wave of sadness setting in.

"Honey, you shouldn't be sorry for letting your love show. Sometimes it's better to just let it go." The woman handed the flowers to Elsa.

The sadness began to fade from Elsa's body. _She's right. I shouldn't be sorry for my love. Anna needs to face me and I need to face her. _"Thank you so much for the flowers ma'am. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't even worry about it dear. Just go be with this girl." _Why can't everyone be this compassionate? _

"Are you sure? I feel guilty walking out of here with flowers this beautiful without paying for them."

"Well, if you really feel guilty about it, maybe you can do something for me." Elsa gave the woman a confused look. "As I get older, it becomes more difficult for me to run this shop all by myself."

"You run this place by yourself? Just you?"

"Oh absolutely. I opened this place when I was about your age and I've run it by myself ever since. But now that I'm older, I wouldn't mind having someone around to assist me. Would you be interested?"

_YES! _"Wait, you want me to work here?"

"Well you seem like a pleasant girl and I certainly could use the help around here." The woman chuckled a bit.

"I mean, yeah. I could definitely use a job and I can absolutely see myself working here." _Maybe everything doesn't have to go wrong for me._

"Fantastic! Feel like starting tomorrow? If not you can wait until next Monday if you like."

_The sooner the better. _"I can start tomorrow. I can certainly do that." For the first time since Saturday, Elsa began to feel happy.

"Wonderful! Just make sure to be here at 10 AM and we can get started. Oh and by the way, my name is Rose."

"Is that your real name or do you call yourself that because of the flower shop?" _Did you seriously just ask that? Just accept her name and go. _

Rose laughed. "I get that question a lot actually. Nope, that is my real name. Fits perfectly doesn't it?"

"I'll say it does. Oh I guess I should tell you my name. I'm Elsa, nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you Elsa. We'll have some fun around here." Rose laughed. "Now with you working here, I can finally take some time off. Lord knows I need it. But anyways, I will see you tomorrow morning. Go be with your girl and don't be afraid to hide your emotions. Who knows, maybe in time, you'll tell me more about this girl." Rose's compassion was enough to make Elsa think of herself as a decent human being.

"Thank you so much Rose, for the flowers, the job, and the advice." Elsa waved and walked out of the shop. _If everyone was just like her, this world would be a much better place. She was so understanding, I felt like I could explain my whole story right then and there. That'll come with time though. Anyway, check flowers off the list. _Elsa headed to the candy store just down the street from the flower shop. She picked out Anna's favorite type of chocolate and was on her way.

Elsa drove straight home, eager to set up her surprise. She rushed straight up to Anna's room and ran through exactly how she would surprise Anna. She placed the flowers on the center of Anna's bed and the chocolates right next to them. She then plugged her phone in to the speaker on Anna's nightstand next to her bed. Elsa stood in the middle of the room, examining her setup. _Maybe I should get something else. It still seems like it's not enough. What else could I add to make the surprise even better? Anna doesn't get home until about 3:15 and it's not even 11 yet. Maybe I could draw her a little something. I have over four and a half hours. _Elsa held her hand up to her chin, thinking about what she would draw. Elsa snapped her fingers._ I've got it. It will be perfect. _Elsa scurried back to her room and sat down at her desk. She grabbed her sketchpad and some pencils from one of the drawers and began creating her masterpiece.

Four hours later Elsa had finished her drawing. Elsa dropped her pencil on her desk and sat back in her chair. She held the drawing up to examine it. The picture depicted Anna and Elsa sitting in their spot down at the lake watching the sunrise together. The overall quality of the drawing was nothing short of perfect. Elsa looked over her drawing with an expression of satisfaction. _Wow, this came out a lot better than I expected. I hope she likes this. Shit, she better like this. I sat in this damn chair for hours. I think I've lost all feeling in my ass. _Elsa walked back to Anna's room, drawing in her hand. She laid her drawing on the bed next to the flowers and chocolates. She then walked over to her phone and noticed she had a message from her mother.

_Elsa, I'm working late tonight. You and Anna are on your own for dinner. Try to talk to her a little more tonight. Maybe you can find out what's wrong. Love you._

Elsa sighed and sat down on Anna's bed. _I already know what the problem is. My whole day has been about trying to fix that problem. I'll have the chance to fix it very soon though. _The time was now 2:50 PM. Elsa sat on Anna's bed for the next 25 minutes, preparing herself for Anna's arrival.

At 3:15, Anna walked through the front door. As soon as Elsa heard the door open, she immediately jumped off of the bed and went over to her phone to start the music. She scrolled through her songs until she found "The Truth" by Jason Aldean. She hit play and positioned herself in the middle of the room. Soon after the front door closed, Elsa was able to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter. I felt good about it. Chapter 6 coming soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Starting Fresh

**This chapter is not as long as the others so I apologize. There were some valid points raised in the comments so I did my best to clear things up. Hopefully my best was good enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Starting Fresh<strong>

The footsteps were now right outside of Anna's room. Elsa took one last deep breath. Anna came through the doorway cautiously, not expecting there to be any noise drifting out of her room. She slowly walked in and looked at Elsa with a perplexed expression. She then noticed the items on her bed. "What is all this?" Anna asked.

"This is me trying to say that I'm sorry. It might not be much but hopefully it gets the point across." Elsa tried her hardest to muster a sincere smile.

Anna walked over to her bed and examined her gifts. She picked up the flowers first. She held them up to her nose and inhaled the aroma. She admired the sophisticated design of the bouquet. Elsa just observed as Anna sorted through her presents. Anna placed the flowers back on the bed and picked up the chocolates. She softly chuckled to herself, opened the box, unwrapped one of the pieces, and plopped it in her placed the chocolates back down on the bed and finally picked up Elsa's drawing. She shifted her eyes back and forth between Elsa and the drawing. For the first time since Saturday night, Elsa witnessed Anna smile. It was barely noticeable, but it slightly eased Elsa's pain. Anna sighed, set the drawing down and directed her gaze toward Elsa.

"Elsa, I really appreciate the gifts. Really I do. I mean the flowers are absolutely stunning, the chocolate is delicious, and the drawing is…the drawing is just drop dead gorgeous. You actually drew that?"

"Yeah, I had some free time today so I just figured I would make good use of it. Do you really like it?"

"Elsa it looks like something a professional artist would crank out, so yeah I like it. Love it actually." Anna paused. Elsa wasn't sure if she should speak, so the girls stood in silence for a few seconds._Well this isn't going half bad. _"Okay look Elsa, like I said, I appreciate the gifts, but please don't expect that to just erase what happened Saturday night because it doesn't."

_And here we go._ "I didn't expect it to. This was just to show you that I'm trying to make an effort here. We do need to talk about this. It's been just over a day and we're both train wrecks. This cannot wait." Elsa stood ready to block the doorway in the event Anna attempted to flee the room.

Anna let out a long sigh. She crossed her arms and explored her thoughts. After a bit of thinking, Anna moved all of her gifts onto her nightstand and sat down on her bed, crossing her legs. "Alright, let's talk."_Really? Oh thank God._ Elsa walked over to Anna's bed and sat down, facing Anna.

"Thank you, Anna." She didn't respond, she only looked at Elsa with a face of impatience. "I don't even know where to start." Anna's expression remained unchanged. " I guess I'll start by saying that I shouldn't have done what I did Saturday night. It was…wrong, it was bad timing, it was just…not something I should have done, okay?"

"Then why did you?"

"Because…" Elsa paused, uncertain if she should say what she was thinking. _Now is not the time to lie. Tell her the truth. She deserves nothing less. _"Because I had to Anna."

"You had to? What the hell does that mean?"

"It was killing me inside Anna. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like my heart was going to explode if I didn't tell you how I really felt about you." Elsa tried taking Anna's hands but Anna immediately pulled them away. "Anna please I'm trying to make things right." Desperation was beginning to set in for Elsa.

"You wouldn't have to make things right if you just kept your feelings to yourself. We wouldn't be dealing with any of this shit right now!" Anna's frustration was slowly building.

"Wait a minute, you're the one who told me that something as strong as love shouldn't be locked away. You're the one who said it should be set free. That's what I did Anna, I set it free. I was just doing what you told me to." Elsa could feel her frustration beginning to build as well.

"I didn't know you were talking about yourself Elsa! I was trying to be a good sister and give some advice."

Elsa began to raise her voice. "Who the hell else would I have been talking about? You gave me advice and I followed it. You cannot get angry at me for following advice that you gave me!"

"The fuck I can't! Just because I give you advice doesn't mean you have to follow it. Especially if it means that you're going to fucking kiss me!"

Elsa stared at Anna in disbelief. "Okay you know what, I kissed you because I thought you felt the same way! That entire day, all you did was flirt with me. So I just kind of assumed you were hiding the same feelings!"

Anna became defensive. "Well there's your damn problem, you assumed too much. I was being a sister, Elsa! What, a girl can't show a little love and compassion to her one and only sister?" Anna looked at Elsa with an expectant look on her face.

"Well you are gay so I just figured…"

Anna cut her off. "You figured that just because I'm gay, you can take advantage of me? Elsa, I didn't even know you were gay, let alone gay for me! I mean…we're sisters for fucksakes. I know we're not technically related, but for fifteen years I've treated you like a blood sister."

"Anna, I just thought…"

"No, I'm not done yet. Do you even know what you've done to me?" Anna paused for a second, waiting for an answer. Elsa simply shook her head. "Because of what you did Saturday night, I have been on an emotional fucking roller coaster! At first, I was just shocked, I didn't know what to think. I still don't know what to think. I don't know if I should be angry with you or be scared of you. I honestly don't know what to feel, Elsa. I cry, then I say to myself, oh, everything is going to be alright, and then I go right back to crying again. I have no clue what to fucking feel!" Anna stopped talking in order to catch her breath.

"Anna, I've tried to talk to you about this and you've ignored me up until now." _Give me a reason for that._

"Partly because I was afraid this would happen! We would end up yelling back and forth at each other and we'd be in an even worse position than we already are!"

Elsa slowly inhaled and attempted to release her frustration. _Have to calm myself or this isn't going to get any better. _"Then I will do my best to act like a civilized adult. But only if you will."

"I guess I can try," Anna replied sarcastically.

_You're not making this easy on me are you? Just keep the conversation moving Elsa. _"Why haven't you just told me what you were feeling?"

"Were you not listening to what I just said? How can I explain to you what I'm feeling, if I don't even know?"

"Well, I tried to talk to you yesterday but you didn't answer me! We could have tried to resolve this sooner."

"You think I didn't want to try? Elsa, I wanted to talk about it as soon as it happened, I just had no fucking clue how." Anna paused for a moment. She looked over at the gifts Elsa had given her and a tinge of sympathy fell over her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Yesterday, when you came by my room, I wanted to open the door, I really did. The problem was, if I opened the door, I'm not sure how I would have reacted. I don't know what I would have said, hell right now I'm doing my best to find the right words."

_Any words would have been the right words just as long as I knew that you still realized I existed. _"I think we're both doing pretty well right now, Anna. In terms of conversation that is." _That didn't come out right._

Anna chuckled so lightly that it was hardly noticeable. "When you closed your door, I opened mine and just stared down the hallway. I wanted to go knock, but like I've been saying, I wouldn't have known where to start. So obviously I just went back to the safety of my room."

_Oh Anna. I wish you would have come into my room. _"What counts is that we're talking now. We're trying to work this thing out." Elsa smiled attempting to coax one out of Anna as well. Anna noticed Elsa's expression and returned a half-hearted smile. "I just have one other question though if that's alright." Anna nodded. "Saturday night, after I...well you know...you said that _you_ were sorry." Elsa scooted a tad closer to Anna. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Because...even though you made the mistake..." _Ouch_. _True but ouch._ "...I still felt like I was the bad guy."

Elsa cocked her head a bit in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You were brave enough to show your true feelings. Even though your bravery caused me severe emotional pain, you weren't a coward. I ran away from you. That makes me the coward. I knew I was going to run away and leave you there, so I apologized for it."

Elsa's heart was starting to melt. _I fuck up her mind and she's the one apologizing to me. I think I'm more confused than she is, but pleasantly so. _

"I left you alone in the dark, crying on the couch. I should have been a sister that night and tried to work things out right then and there." Anna's expression morphed into disappointment.

_How the hell did this turn on Anna? I'm the one that initially caused all this, not her. She shouldn't be taking the blame. _Elsa reached out to take Anna's hand's and to Elsa's surprise, Anna let her. "Anna, don't turn this on yourself, okay? None of this is on you and I apologize if I made you feel that way. We've both been afraid to confront each other. We've both been afraid to just talk to each other. But look at us now. We're talking through this and I think we've made some progress. Don't you?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I guess we have."

"I didn't expect to figure everything out in one talk, but I think we did okay. Hopefully in time, we can be sisters again." Elsa raised a brow and shot Anna a small smile.

"I'd like that." Anna finally returned Elsa's smile with a sincere one of her own.

Elsa held her arms out. "Hug?" Anna gave Elsa a sarcastic look. Elsa dropped her arms. "Right, too soon." _Well it was worth a shot. _She extended her arm out to Anna for a handshake. Anna obliged and the two girls shook hands. "I'll take it," Elsa said with mild joy in her voice. _Well it's better than nothing. _Both girls looked around the room nervously for a few moments before Anna finally spoke.

"So this is probably kind of obvious but mom probably shouldn't know about any of this. She might just have a heart attack. We're already down one parent, I'd hate to lose another." Whatever joy was in the room was killed by Anna's comment. "Dad's probably turning over in his grave right now after watching everything that we've done."

"Hey, let's not talk about that okay? This is supposed to have a happy ending, not a depressing one."

Anna shook her head trying to rid her mind of any thoughts of their father. "You're right, I shouldn't have said that. So um...anything new?" There was still a sense of awkwardness between the two girls.

_This whole talking thing will get easier in time. _"Actually yeah. When I went to get your flowers, the lady at the flower shop asked me if I wanted a job. I start tomorrow."

"Good, it's about time you started pulling your own weight around here you freeloader." Anna lightly punched Elsa's arm.

"Hey, we can work back up to the playful insults." Elsa giggled. "Anyway, who are you to talk? You don't have a job, so how can you call me a freeloader?"

"I suffer for eight hours a day at school so I have an excuse. You're done with school so I can say whatever the hell I want." Anna was now holding a consistent smile.

"Alright I'll just let you win this one. We've done enough arguing for one day." Anna simply nodded. "Anything new with you?"

"Other than everything that happened in the last fifteen minutes? No, not really. School is still boring as hell but I'm getting by. Just have to make it until May and I'll be done with that nuthouse. Four more months and I'm done."

"Then what?"

"Then...I'm not really sure. I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do. I've kind of been living in the right now instead of planning for the future. I guess I'll figure it out when I'm walking across that stage for that little piece of paper."

Elsa leaned forward and patted Anna on the shoulder. "You have time. You'll figure it out." Anna didn't give a response. _Well the conversation was nice while it lasted. _Elsa got up off of Anna's bed and started to walk towards the doorway. Anna's smile disappeared and her expression turned into one of worry.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked with concern.

"I don't want to push my luck today so I'll just leave you be." _That's the last thing I want to do right now but I don't want to ruin things again. One step at a time. _

As Elsa was walking through the doorway, Anna spoke up. "Actually, I have a calculus test tomorrow. Do you think you could help me study for it?" Anna bit her lip, hoping that the answer would be yes.

Elsa walked back into the room and sat down on Anna's bed. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Again I apologize for the length of the chapter but hopefully you enjoyed it. Y'all might want to prepare yourselves for the next chapter. Just saying...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Alone

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter except that it's here haha. Thank you again for sticking with the story. Here you go, chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Alone<strong>

_Oh thank God it's Friday. This first week of work really hasn't been that bad. Rose really seems to like me so that's a bonus. Honestly, I think I've done a damn good job dealing with customers. Hell, I might just say I'm a good as I am though, I still can't wait for tomorrow. One more day until I find out if Anna will let me take her back to Cutie Pies. It is a weekly thing after all. Of course considering everything that happened last weekend, Anna might not be ready quite yet. Let's just get through today first, then I can focus on what may or may not happen tomorrow._

Elsa pulled into a parking spot in front of Stems. As soon as she walked through the door, she was immediately greeted by Rose. "Good morning, Elsa! How are you on this fine Friday?" Rose was never in a sour mood. Elsa found it difficult to be anything but happy when she was around her.

"I am absolutely fantastic Rose." Elsa strolled behind the counter and threw her apron on. "And depending on how tomorrow goes, I might be even better."

"Is that so? Let me guess…" Rose tapped her finger to her mouth. "It has to do with that girl you were telling me about doesn't it?" Rose once again shot Elsa a look of confidence. Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. "It does have something to do with her doesn't it?"

"No, not at all," Elsa responded sarcastically.

"Well, come on dear, give me the details. Only if you want to that is."

_Oh alright, since you asked nicely. _"Yes, it does have something to with that girl. Actually, it has everything to do with that girl." Elsa lifted herself up onto the front counter. "We sort of worked things out Monday when she got home from school. I was so nervous I felt like my legs were going to snap from severe shaking."

Rose laughed. "It was really that bad, huh?"

"Oh very much so. I didn't know what was going to happen so of course I was nervous. But as I was standing in her room waiting for her, I remembered the advice she had given me."

"And what was that dear?"

"That sometimes, we need to just go for it, because sometimes the unexpected isn't so bad." Elsa lightly laughed to herself. "It's kind of ironic though. The advice she gave me helped me begin to repair our relationship, but it's also what caused it to initially crumble." Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, relationships are confusing if you ask me, even within the family." When Elsa realized what she had just allowed to escape her mouth, her eyes widened and she threw her hand over her mouth. _Oh shit! Please tell me I didn't just say that. Rose didn't hear that. She did not hear that. _

"Oh family relationships are definitely the hardest to maintain. I think what makes it difficult is the inability to run away from family. Do you know what I mean, Elsa?"

_Oh thank God she didn't understand what I meant. Bullet dodged. _"I know exactly what you mean. In fact I'm sure I understand better than anyone." Elsa mentally face-palmed herself._Stop talking Elsa, you're not helping your situation._

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say that my sister and I have had our differences, some very recently." _Why can't I stop talking? Redirect the conversation you idiot. _"We've just uh…I don't know I guess…I'll tell you later Rose." Elsa hopped off of the counter. _What better way to change the subject than to end the conversation altogether. _

"Alright. Tell me whenever you feel like it. No rush." Rose showed no disappointment at all towards Elsa forabruptly ending their conversation.

"Will do." Elsa began wandering around the shop, ensuring all of the flowers looked presentable to any potential customers. _Maybe it would be better if I kept the talking to a minimum today. Might just avoid another awkward situation. The last thing I need is my boss finding out I'm in love with my sister._

* * *

><p>Elsa was putting the finishing touches an arrangement for a customer that had called in earlier. <em>Thirty more minutes and it's officially the weekend. As much as I love this place, I can't wait to get out of here. Maybe Rose will let me leave a little early after I finish this last arrangement. What am I saying? Of course she will. <em>Just as Elsa was wrapping up the flowers, a young man wearing dress pants and a button down shirt walked through the front door . _That must be the guy I'm waiting for. _

Elsa greeted the man. "Hello, welcome to Stems. I'm assuming you are the person that called in this morning."

The man walked over to the counter and leaned in towards Elsa. "That I am sweetheart." The man began exploring Elsa with his eyes. She did her best to ignore the man's comment.

"Well here you go sir. All wrapped up and ready to go. That will be $45 exactly." Elsa tried handing the man the flowers, but he continued to stare at Elsa.

"You know, these flowers were supposed to be for a date with a friend tonight, but I'm considering ditching her in favor of you." The man shot Elsa a flirtatious smile. "What do you think of that?"

_Ew, back the hell off creep. _"Sir, please take your flowers and pay for them."

"Ah come on baby. Don't you wanna have a little fun tonight? I can show you a hell of a time." The man retained a level of arrogance that made Elsa want to break every bone in his body. "I'll be gentle," he said winking at Elsa.

"Please take your flowers and leave before you make me have to ruin your pretty little face," Elsa responded with a polite yet hostile tone.

"So you think I'm attractive, huh? See babe, we'd be great together. You. Me. A couple of shots." Elsa was ready to cock her fist back and smash the man's face in. "Sounds like your best night ever right?" _If he says one more word, he's leaving here with a broken nose. _"Come on, I'll show you how a real man treats a smoking hot babe like you." _One broken nose, coming up._

Elsa clenched her fist. Before she could wind up, Rose stepped out of the back room. "Is there a problem sir?" _This dickhead is persistent. That's the problem. _

The man quickly stood up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets. "No Rose, I was just making conversation with…" He waited for Elsa to give him her name, but Elsa remained silent. "I'm just here to pick up my flowers."

"Then pay the girl and go."

"Whatever you say Rose." The man obliged and gave Elsa the money for the flowers. He grabbed them from her hand and started to walk out of the shop. He opened the door and stopped. He looked back at Elsa. "My offer always stands." He made a kissing gesture with his lips and then he was gone.

Elsa held up a middle finger to him as he drove out of the parking lot. "Why do some men have personalities that make you want to vomit?"

"Believe it or not, he's a regular here. He comes in every other week it seems like. He doesn't really have a desirable personality, does he?"

"That's an understatement. Why would any girl want to date a guy like that? He pretends he's the ideal romantic, but in reality, he's just another typical asshole."

"Many men are Elsa." Rose looked down at her watch. "Well, it's not quite five yet, but after having to deal with that guy, I think you deserve to get out of here a little early."

_I knew it. _"Are you sure? I can stay for the next fifteen minutes. It's not a big deal Rose." Elsa tried to appear that she was willing to say, but she was already taking off her apron.

"Of course I'm sure. Go spend some time with that girl of yours," Rose responded with a teasing attitude.

"Oh I plan on it." Elsa threw her apron under the counter and raced to the door. "Thank you Rose. Have a good weekend! I'll update you on Monday about my girl."

"You better," Rose responded laughing.

Elsa waved and was out the door. She hopped in her car and headed for home.

* * *

><p><em>Let my weekend begin! <em>Elsa barged through the front door and threw herself down on the couch. _Time to start planning my comeback weekend with Anna. But the question is, what will she let me do with her? Well, I can think of one thing, but that's for way down the road. _Elsa let out a pleasant sigh thinking about a romantic relationship with Anna.

As Elsa was imagining a future with her sister, Anna came dancing down the steps. She was rocking her head from side to side and waving her arms through the air. Elsa was pulled out of her dream world by the sound of Anna's singing. Elsa was ready to sit up and greet her sister until Anna vaulted over the back of the couch and landed directly on top of Elsa. Anna quickly discovered that she had not landed on the couch.

"Whoa there fatass, I know I'm soft but the couch might be a bit more comfortable," Elsa said jokingly. She wedged herself out from under Anna and sat up.

"I don't know about that, you're putting on a little weight there...fatass. Besides, you enjoyed that anyway you pervert." Anna tried to respond in a joking manner, but Elsa did not perceive it as such.

"You know Anna, jokes like that aren't all that amusing. Please just...try to refrain from anymore jokes like that. Okay?"

Anna gave Elsa a look of disbelief but it quickly turned into sympathy. "Okay. Sorry."

Noticing the mood of the conversation had changed, Elsa did her best to change it back. "So, feel like doing anything tonight? I know I'm up for getting out of this house. "

Anna pondered her sister's question for a second. "Eh, what the hell. What did you have in mind?"

_Score one for me. _"Ummmm..." Elsa ran through her mind everywhere she could take Anna without pushing it. "How about a movie? We could go see Fury."

"I do want to see that one." Anna paused to think about the question again. "Movie it is. This isn't a date though."

"What did I say about making jokes like that?" Elsa responded with a serious tone.

"That wasn't a joke." Anna pulled out her phone to check movie times. "The next showing is in twenty minutes. If we leave now we can make it."

_That kind of hurt but I'll live. _"Well let's get going then." Both girls hopped off of the couch and walked out to Elsa's car.

As the girls were walking down the driveway, Elsa noticed a car parked about a block down the street that seemed strangely familiar to her. "Hey Anna, doesn't that look like the car of that asshole you threw the pie at?" Elsa asked, pointing at the car.

Anna examined the car for a quick second and then turned back to Elsa. "I mean it kind of looks like it but I know he doesn't live around here. If he did, we would definitely know about it." Anna noticed the look of concern on Elsa's face. "Hey, that could be anybody's car. Let's not worry about it, alright?"

"I'm just worried that we'll run into him and...something bad is going to happen." Elsa shook her head trying to rid herself of worry. "What am I saying? The likelihood that we'll run into him again is extremely low. Let's go." Elsa said, throwing on a false smile.

"There you go. See, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, he'll have to get through me first if he tries anything." Anna's reassuring tone turned Elsa's false smile into a real one.

The girls got into Elsa's car and made their way to the theater.

When they arrived, Anna jumped out of the car and grabbed Elsa's wrist. "Come on, we only have five minutes until it starts."

"Calm down Anna. You know there's always like fifteen minutes of previews. I think we'll be fine."

Anna's pace only quickened. She continued pulling Elsa towards the theater without responding. The two girls made it inside the theater, purchased their tickets, and found their seats. As the two girls were sitting down, they heard a whistle from behind them. Elsa turned around and found three young men a few rows behind them. One of the boys winked and blew a kiss to Elsa. The boy received a middle finger from Elsa in return. _Fucking pigs. _

"Why are some guys so repulsive?" Elsa said with a disgusted tone.

"Because that's how men are. That's why I chose women. Who knows how to treat a woman better than a woman?"

_What better woman for you than your own sister? _Elsa settled back into her seat to enjoy the movie.

* * *

><p>"That movie was fucking awesome. I usually don't like Brad Pitt, but it was difficult not to like him this time. What did you think Elsa?"<p>

"That was definitely one of his best. I especially liked the part where..." Elsa was interrupted by an incessant tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see one of the boys from the theater with a confident look on his face. _Oh God. _

"Hi, my name is..."

"Not important." Anna cut in and stepped in front of Elsa. "What do you want?"

The boy stared at Anna with an offended look on his face. "Well before you so rudely interrupted, I was going to see if that beautiful girl behind you would like to go out to dinner with me." The boy tried to traverse his way past Anna, but she kept him at bay. Knowing he couldn't find a way past Anna, the boy directed his stare towards Elsa. "So, how about it?"

Anna took the pleasure of answering for Elsa. "Her answer is no." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and interlocked their fingers. "Come on babe."

Upon hearing Anna's words, Elsa's cheeks turned bright red. "Yeah...whatever you say babe." Elsa tried to hide the goofy smile that was about to burst out across her face.

Before the boy could speak another word, Anna was pulling Elsa out of the theater. "Have a nice fucking day," Anna yelled back at the boy without turning around. Once the girls made it outside, Elsa spoke up.

"That was pretty...unexpected. What brought that on?"

"I know the douche bag type and that guy back there was the perfect example." After a few steps, Anna let go of Elsa's hand. "Plus, I kind of have a hunch that you're not much into guys these days."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Anna gave Elsa a quick glance. "No I suppose it isn't. And before you say anything else, I only called you babe to make that guy believe we were actually a couple. Don't go thinking that I'm attracted to you like that."

"Understood...babe." Elsa replied in a joking manner.

"Shut the fuck up." Anna pretended to act serious, but Elsa knew how terrible Anna's acting was. She couldn't keep a straight face to save her life. After a few seconds of false seriousness, Anna began giggling.

"That's what I thought," Elsa said with a confident attitude.

Once they made it back to the car, they headed for home.

The entire ride back, Elsa's mind was running tirelessly. She was only able to think about what had just transpired at the theater. _I know Anna is just trying to watch out for me, but she's never that defensive of me. There has to be more to this than she's letting on. I can only hope that's the case. I'll just have to make it my mission to find out._ As Elsa was driving down the street towards home, another car came flying down the street from the opposite direction. As the car passed Elsa, she noticed that it was the same car she believed belonged to the man from last weekend.

_Calm down Elsa. That wasn't him. That couldn't have been him. He doesn't know where we live. We're safe._

Elsa pulled into the driveway. As soon as the headlights from the car illuminated the front of the house, an expression of pure fear fell upon the faces of both girls. The front door to the house had been broken down. Elsa shut off the car and both girls scrambled to the door.

"Anna, call the police now!"

Anna wasted no time in pulling out her phone. "Okay...calling...them now." Anna's voice was shaky. She was barely able to hold her phone in her trembling hands. As Anna dialed 911, Elsa started to walk inside the house. "Elsa where are you going!? Stay out here. You don't know if anyone is still in there!"

"I'm just going to find mom. I'll be in and out in no time."

"Please just hurry, Elsa. I don't want anything to happen to you." Anna was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Elsa stepped into the living room. The door was laying on the floor in front of her. Elsa could feel her entire body beginning to shake, but she continued on. "Mom, are you in here?"

No response. Elsa pulled out her phone and turned on the built- in flashlight. She shined it around the living room. The TV screen was smashed and the couch was shifted forward. _What the fuck happened here? Please be alright mom._

Elsa cautiously walked up the stairs to continue her search. When she reached the top, she called out to her mother again. "Mom...if you're up here, say something."

Still no response. As Elsa continued down the hallway, she noticed dark spots on the carpet. She shined the light down at her feet. The spots on the floor appeared to be a dark red color. Elsa's face turned ghost white as she imagined the worst possible scenario. The dark spots on the floor led Elsa into her mother's bedroom.

"Mom, are you in here?" Still no response. "Mom, please say something." She shined the light along the floor close to the bed. When Elsa saw the horror that lay on the floor in front of her, she dropped her phone. Elsa instantly broke into tears and dashed back down the steps. As she reached the front doorway, she stumbled outside and fell to her hands and knees. Elsa immediately caught the attention of Anna. She rushed to her older sister's side.

"Elsa! What happened? What's wrong?" Anna's voice was laced with nothing but pure fear.

Through her sobbing, Elsa was finally able to speak with a trembling voice.

"It's mom, Anna. She's...she's dead..."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that dark ending I mentioned that I put on hold? That was it. I understand there might be a bit of confusion as to why it happened but I will clear that up in the next chapter. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

**The chapter is a week late. Sorry. While I continue to write this story I will also be spending time on revision of previous chapters. I will still try to update on a weekly basis though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Answers<strong>

Sirens flooded the neighborhood. Medical personnel and police officers lined the street. People up and down the street were beginning to emerge from their homes, curious as to what had just occurred. A crowd began to form around the yellow tape that the police had put up around the area.

"Folks, go back into your homes and stay there. There's nothing to see here." An officer was attempting to chase away the crowd but with no success.

Elsa and Anna were huddled together on the front lawn crying. They were both in extreme shock that such a disaster had occurred inside their own home. Officers and paramedics were constantly coming and going from inside the house. After a while, a few paramedics came out of the house with a gurney carrying a black body bag. When the girls saw this, they only broke down more. The gurney was quickly wheeled to the ambulance and out of sight of the girls.

An officer approached the girls and attempted to pull them out of their heart-broken state. "How are you girls holding up?" The girls responded with continued sobbing. "That was a stupid question. I'm sorry." He knelt down so that he was at eye level with them.

Elsa noticed this and directed her eyes at the officer. Anna only turned into Elsa and buried her face into her shoulder. With a whimper in her voice, Elsa replied. "Please tell me that you will find the person who did this. I won't feel safe until I know he's locked away for the rest of his life."

"Rest assured ma'am, we will find the person responsible for this and he will be behind bars for the rest of his miserable life," the officer replied in a comforting tone. "The knife that was used was left behind. We should be able to pull the prints off of it and find out who did this."

Elsa nodded and rested her head on top of Anna's, continuing to whimper.

"Now, do you girls have somewhere you can stay? A relative or a friend perhaps?"

Elsa nodded once more. "Our cousin…he lives in the city. We haven't talked in a while but…we can stay there." Elsa sniffled as she spoke. She tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes but as soon as she did, they were replaced by new ones.

"Then you two go straight there, alright?" No response. "I'll need his address though. Once we find out who did this, we'll find you and fill you in on the details."

Elsa gave the officer their cousin's address and he scribbled it down. "Are you okay to drive? If not, I'd be more than happy to drive you there."

"I can drive," Elsa responded. Anna's face was still buried in Elsa's shoulder. Her crying had died down a bit, but she was still sniffling.

The officer stood up. "Well alright. If you girls ever need anything, don't hesitate to call the station. Just ask for officer Olafski." He walked off and joined a group of officers that had congregated in front of the house.

Elsa began to run her fingers through Anna's hair. The cries of both girls had now died down to the occasional whimper. Anna lifted her head up. "What do we now Elsa? She's gone…"

"I don't know Anna. We'll figure something out though." Elsa squeezed Anna as tight as she could. Anna returned the hug. "As long as we have each other, we'll be alright."

The girls sat in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Elsa spoke up again. "We should leave. I don't want to be here any longer. The longer we're here, the more my heart hurts." Anna nodded. Both girls stood up. Anna staggered a bit when she tried to walk. The emotional stress was beginning to affect her physically as well. Elsa grabbed her sister's arm and threw it around her outside shoulder.

"I don't want to leave our home but…you're right, it's too painful to be anywhere near here." Anna continued to stumble as she walked.

They climbed into the car as the police began to clear a path through the crowd. Once the way was clear, they drove off, hoping they would leave their pain behind.

* * *

><p>The girls stopped in front of the door to their cousin's apartment. Elsa knocked a few times and awaited a response. After about twenty seconds, a rustling noise could be heard from the other side of the door.<p>

"Holy shit!" A muffled voice came from inside the apartment. The girls could hear their cousin unlocking the door. The door quickly swung open. "So I'm not just seeing things then?" Their cousin stepped forward and brought both girls in for a bear hug. "I didn't really expect to see you guys, considering it's been what, three years?"

"Hey Kristoff," Anna replied solemnly.

Kristoff backed up a few steps. "Alright, what's up? I expect Elsa to be this quiet but you, not so much. Spill it."

"Kristoff, can we come in please? Anna and I have had a rough night."

"Of course, you're always welcome here. Even if you have shut me out for the last few years."

"We're not really in the mood for your jokes right now," Elsa snapped back.

Kristoff just nodded and motioned the girls inside his apartment. The girls sat down on the couch. Kristoff pulled a chair out of the kitchen into the living room and sat down "So, to what do I owe the visit of my two favorite cousins in the world?"

Silence filled the room as neither sister was willing to retell the pain they had experienced only minutes ago. Elsa looked over at Anna who had her gaze locked on the floor. Elsa finally spoke. "First I have to ask, would be alright if we could stay here for a while?"

"Do you really have to ask? Of course you can. I'm going to need a reason though."

"I was afraid you would say that." Elsa folded her hands in her lap and began nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Something happened tonight, Kristoff. Something...awful. Something that can never be wiped from our memories. She..." Elsa's words trailed off.

Kristoff moved over to Elsa and knelt down in front of her. "Elsa, what happened?"

Anna began to sniffle and buried her face slightly into her hands. Elsa started rubbing her sister's back. "She's gone Kristoff."

"Who is? Who's gone? What are you talking about?" The level of concern was quickly rising within Kristoff.

"Our mother. She's gone." A tear rolled down Elsa's face as she attempted to hold back her sobbing. Anna was trying her hardest to do the same.

A look of confusion and pity fell over Kristoff's face. "Wait, what?" Kristoff grabbed Elsa's shaking hands. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"We left for a few hours and when we came home...the living room was a mess, there were dark spots on the floor." Elsa's hands began to tremble even more. Her voice was shaky with distress. "I followed the spots up to her room. I found her...lying on the floor...she was murdered Kristoff..."

Kristoff pulled Elsa and Anna into his embrace. When he did, both girls began crying into his shoulders. "It's alright. You don't have to say anymore. I'm here for you." The three of them sat together on the couch, wallowing in grief.

After about fifteen minutes of group mourning, Kristoff pulled back. "Do you guys want some hot chocolate? I know you both love it." Kristoff attempted to distract the sisters from their pain. The girls nodded. "Two cups of hot chocolate coming up. Back in a sec." He walked into the kitchen and began brewing the drinks.

The girls were still sniffling but the crying had subsided. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and rested her head on her shoulder. "We'll be alright Anna. Kristoff is still here for us. We'll pull through. We've done it before."

Anna lifted her head up and looked at Elsa. "How can you be so sure? We've already been through this once and as I recall, it wasn't easy getting through that either."

"You're right it wasn't. But we've done it before and we can get through it again. We have to stay strong."

Anna laid her head back on Elsa's shoulder. "Alright. I can do that. We'll stay strong together."

Kristoff emerged from the kitchen and handed the girls their beverages. "Here we go. This will warm your heart right up."

"Thank you." Elsa replied.

"Not a problem at all." Kristoff smiled as he watched the girls drink. "You two should probably get some sleep. I know it's still early but a little extra sleep may do you some good. I don't want you to have to talk about your pain any more tonight. I have a guest room down the hall with a bed but there's only room for one. Someone will have to sleep out here on the couch. Hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all. I'll take the couch. Anna you can take the bed."

"Thanks Elsa." Anna stood up and looked down at Kristoff. "Just down the hall right?" Kristoff nodded. "Alright, I'm heading off to sleep then. I'll see you both in the morning." Anna wandered off down the hall with her hot chocolate and disappeared into the guest room.

"I think don't think I've ever seen Anna so quiet." Kristoff joked.

"Can you blame her though? I'm surprised I was able to say as much as I have."

"And I'm not going to make you say any more. You and Anna have both been through enough tonight." Kristoff pulled grabbed the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch and tossed it to Elsa. "Get some sleep cos. See you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Elsa laid down on the couch and covered herself with the blanket. Kristoff made his way down the hallway and into his room.

_We'll pull through. We'll be strong together. _

* * *

><p>"No! Get away! I won't let you hurt her! You're not going to take her from me!"<p>

"Elsa, I'm scared! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere Anna! I'm here for you! Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

Elsa jerked awake and quickly sat up. Her breathing was erratic and she could feel herself sweating. She frantically looked around the room. She was alone. Elsa exhaled with a sigh a relief and dropped back down onto the couch. _It was just a dream. Thank God it was just a dream. _Elsa slowed her breathing as she relaxed her body. Suddenly there was a loud knocking.

"Miss Snow? It's officer Olafski." The officer knocked again.

Elsa rose from the couch and opened the front door. "Hi, officer. What can I do for you?"

"I apologize for disturbing you but we have new information about the man that killed your mother. May I come in?"

Elsa moved out of the doorway. "Of course. Please come in."

Anna wandered out of the guest room rubbing her eyes. "Elsa, who's at the door?" Anna's vision adjusted and she now recognized the officer. "Officer Olafski, please tell me you found something out."

"Actually dear, that's exactly why I'm here. Please come sit down." Anna obliged and took a seat on the couch. Elsa and officer Olafski quickly joined her.

Olafski handed the folder he was carrying to Elsa. As soon as she opened it, both sisters began to furiously look over the contents. As they scanned the papers, Olafski explained the situation.

"The man's name is Frank Weselton. He has a long history of aggression and is prone to severe episodes of violence. What's worse is that he was convicted of another murder about two years ago. After a two month long trial, he was deemed mentally unstable and committed to a mental rehabilitation center. He..."

"We know this man," Anna interjected.

"Excuse me?" Olafski responded surprised.

"This is the guy that nearly killed us on the road a couple weeks ago. This is the guy whose face I smashed with a pie. This is the guy who killed our mother." Anna's body began to fill with anger. "Why the fuck is this guy running free!?"

"That's what I was about to tell you. Weselton served his time in the rehab facility. At least that was the case for all of about six months." The attention of the girls was now fully directed towards Olafski. "One night, he managed to escape his room and slip past the security guards. No one saw a thing. No one knows how he escaped or how he managed to escape completely unnoticed."

Anna once again cut in. "So you're telling me that this man, who was deemed mentally unstable, escaped from this facility and no one saw a damn thing?"

"We investigated his escape but..."

"And this mentally unstable man, convicted of a previous murder, has been enjoying his freedom for over a year now?" Anna threw her hands up. "Have you even been trying to find this guy!? What the hell have you been doing for the past year?"

"Ma'am, we have been trying to find him. We simply cannot devote all of our time to finding one man."

"Obviously you haven't been trying hard enough! Because of your lack of effort, our mother is dead!"

Elsa grabbed her sister's arm. "Anna, please calm down..."

Anna ripped her arm away from Elsa. "Don't tell me to calm down! How can I possibly calm down after everything that this fat fuck just told me!?" Anna's anger was fully directed towards officer Olafski. "This man killed our mother and he's still out there!" Anna angrily stood up and stormed back to her room, slamming the door.

Officer Olafski and Elsa sat in silence for a moment.

"Miss Snow, believe me when I tell you that we are doing our very best to find this man and bring him to justice."

"I believe you," Elsa lied. "Anna has a point though. This man has been free for well over a year. How has he been able to avoid being caught for this long?"

"The man knows how to stay hidden. In the rare instance that he does venture out into public, he does everything he can to ensure nothing can be traced back to him."

Elsa was dumbfounded. She found it hard to comprehend everything that was coming out of the officer's mouth. "Maybe he's not as mentally unstable as you thought."

"I'm afraid you may be right miss Snow." The officer stood up. "I get the feeling I've overstayed my welcome. You can keep that file. Maybe you'll find a bit of solace knowing who did this." Olafski opened the front door and stopped in the doorway. "I'll keep you updated on anything else that we find out."

"Thank you," Elsa muttered quietly. The door closed and the officer was gone.

Within seconds of the officer leaving, Kristoff came walking down the hall. "Anna will be fine. She just needs to blow off some steam." Kristoff joined Elsa on the couch. "I thought it was probably better if I didn't interrupt your conversation."

"You couldn't have made it any worse." Elsa threw the folder on the floor and buried her face in her hands. "If we would have just left that day, none of this would have happened," Elsa said in a muffled voice.

"It just doesn't make sense. He took a pie to the face. That's no reason to murder somebody Elsa."

"You heard what officer Olafski said. This man has a history of aggression. This pathetic waste of life tracked us down, broke into our home, and killed our mother." Elsa lifted her head and clenched her fists. "Anna won't ever feel safe knowing that he's still out there.'

Kristoff grabbed Elsa's hand. "Then you need to make her feel safe. Let her know that as long as you're around, nothing is going to happen to her. Be her big sister and protect her."

"I intend to."


	9. Chapter 9: A New Kind of Love

**I once again sincerely apologize for my late update. I have been quite busy lately and have not had as much time to write. Forgive me. Updates are more likely to be bi-weekly from now on. That being the case, I applaud you for sticking with the story and greatly appreciate it. Anyway, here is chapter 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A New Kind of Love<strong>

"Thank you sir! Have a nice day!" Elsa exhaled deeply. She looked over at the clock on the wall that now said 2:05. She let out a long groan and leaned up against the front counter.

_Three more hours and I'm done. Too bad it's only Wednesday. Figures that the one day that Rose is sick, I have an endless wave of customers to deal with. I don't understand why there are so many…_Elsa stopped her thoughts and pulled out her phone. The date read February fourteenth. _Duh, it's freaking Valentine's Day. No wonder every guy that came in here was drowning in sweat. Or maybe I just have that effect on guys._ As Elsa chuckled at her thoughts, the bell to the front door rang. Elsa let out a quiet groan and reluctantly turned around.

"Welcome to Stems, how may I…Anna?"

"You look surprised." Anna strolled through the flower shop, examining the entire store. "So this is where you work huh? It smells so good in here."

"Why aren't you in school?" Elsa asked with slight seriousness.

"School is almost over anyway. I just figured I'd leave a little early. I just used the old doctor's appointment trick." Anna stopped at the counter and hopped up. "What, I can't come see my favorite sister at work?"

"I actually love that you're here but you should really be in school. I don't need you getting in any trouble with only a few months left. Especially after what happened to Mom..." Elsa grabbed a few flowers and wandered into the back room. Anna quickly followed. She watched Elsa as she constructed an arrangement.

"It's been two weeks Elsa. I'm trying to focus on other things in my life that don't hurt me."

"Yeah I suppose," Elsa responded solemnly.

"So what do you actually do all day here?" Anna asked trying to change the mood.

"I uh...sell flowers to lonely, heartbroken fools that walk through that door." Elsa chuckled lightly. "Of course that might be a bit of an exaggeration."

"So do you enjoy selling overly expensive bouquets to sweaty men every day?"

"Not everyone that comes in here is a guy, Anna."

"Sorry let me rephrase, do you enjoy selling flowers to sweaty men and women?" Anna joked.

Elsa simply rolled her eyes as she continued working on her arrangement. Anna watched her intently.

"Who's that for?" Anna questioned. Elsa remained silent. "Really? You're not going to tell me?" Anna paused waiting for an answer. "Fine, if you're going to be like that…" Anna began poking Elsa's side. She flinched with every poke.

Elsa tried holding in her laughter. "Anna stop it!" The poking quickly turned into tickling. "Anna!" Elsa laughed harder.

"Just tell me and end your suffering."

"Never!" Elsa managed to push Anna's hands away. She then immediately began tickling Anna.

"Elsa! Not fair!" Anna burst out laughing while she tried to fend off her sister. "Stop it!"

"You brought this on yourself. I'm just getting my revenge."

Anna backed up onto the counter and fell backwards. Elsa moved closer as she continued her tickle torture. Her body came so close to Anna's she was nearly laying on top of her. Elsa picked up the slight scent of vanilla emanating from Anna. As she inhaled the aroma, she let out a small coo. Anna was laughing too hard to notice the sound that came from her sister.

Elsa glanced up for just a moment and noticed an old man standing in front of the counter with wide eyes. Elsa instantly threw her hands down to her side and backed up.

Anna's laughter died down as she sat up on the counter. "Giving up, huh?" Anna looked at Elsa with a confused look. "What's up with you?" She turned around to see the old man staring at her. She hopped off of the counter and turned to face the man. "May I help you?"

The man slowly approached the counter. "After what I just saw I think I can die happy now."

"Excuse me?" Anna said with slight disgust.

"You girls have made an old man very happy." A creepy smile fell over the old man's face.

"Why you creepy mother..."

Elsa cut in. "Um sir, did you have an arrangement for pick up?'"

"I suppose I did. Wouldn't want to upset the wife now would I?"

"No wouldn't want that..." Anna responded sarcastically.

Elsa grabbed Anna's wrist and dragged her into the back room. "I'll be right out with that sir." Once they were in the back room, Elsa released Anna. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? The guy's a creep. He was getting off to you tickling me."

"I know, I know, he's a disgusting, perverted old man. That doesn't mean you can just start insulting him, especially when you're here. I don't need you getting me fired, alright?"

"Your boss isn't even here. How would she know?" Anna asked.

"What if this guy knows my boss though. He tells her, she gets angry at me, and boom no more job."

Anna crossed her arms and started pouting. "I guess I can keep my mouth shut."

Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise. But only because you asked nicely." Anna's pout turned into to a half-smile.

"Good. Just let me go give these flowers to this pervert and I can continue torturing you." Elsa winked at Anna as she grabbed the flowers she was working on earlier and walked back up front. She noticed Anna blush before she exited the room. _Did her cheeks just turn red? That's a first. _

Elsa returned to the front counter and handed the man his flowers. "That will be 35 dollars exactly."

The man fished around in his wallet and pulled out the money. "If I gave you a little extra, do you think you could make an old man happy again?"

Elsa took the man's money, ignoring his comment. "Have a nice day sir."

"I'll take that as a no then." He took his flowers and walked out of the shop.

Anna emerged from the back room with an expression of relief. "Thank God he's gone. If he hung around here any longer, you might not have a job tomorrow."

Elsa giggled. "Thank you for restraining yourself."

"You're just lucky that I like you blondie." Anna wandered back to the counter and hopped on top again. "Ready for some payback?"

"Do you really want to start this again?" Anna just looked at Elsa with a devilish grin. "Alright but just remember, this is on you." Elsa lunged at Anna. She fell back onto the counter once again as Elsa hovered over her. Anna half-heartedly attempted to fight Elsa off.

_This isn't usually like Anna but hey, I'm not complaining._

Anna kept Elsa company for the remainder of her shift.

* * *

><p>Anna came barging through the front door of the apartment. "Kristoff, we're home! Make us some dinner." The girls were greeted by the sound of obnoxious snoring. Kristoff was passed out on the couch, his right arm hanging off the edge.<p>

Anna walked over to the couch and stoop over him. "Yo, wake up you lazy shit." Kristoff let out another roar. "Holy crap is he a sound sleeper." Anna's head perked up. She ran into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. "Come on, please tell me you have...there we go." Anna returned holding a can of whipped cream.

"Anna, we can't do that to him, he wouldn't like it...aw who am I kidding. Let's do it!" Both girls kneeled down next to the couch. Anna sprayed some whipped cream into Kristoff's hand. She laid the can down and started scratching his nose. Kristoff waved his left hand in front of his face. She scratched again and he once again waved his left hand near his face. Anna sighed in disappointment.

"I've got this," Elsa said confidently. She grabbed Kristoff's right hand and slammed it square into his face. He jolted awake as both girls burst out laughing. He sat up wiping the whipped cream away from his eyes.

"Really?" Kristoff asked astounded. "You cold hearted bitches." He wiped some whipped cream off of his face and smeared it across the faces of his cousins. Both girls screamed.

"You asshole!" Anna shouted.

"Hey what comes around goes around cos," Kristoff responded smugly. "Now excuse me while I go wash your cream off of my face. Wow...that did come out right at all." Kristoff snickered. "That's what she said..." He muttered to himself. He disappeared into the bathroom, chuckling at his own joke.

"Typical guy," Elsa said. "Hey Anna, you got a little something on your face."

"Oh yeah?" Anna replied sarcastically. "Does it look a little something like this?" She stuck her finger in the whipped cream on her face and smeared it onto Elsa's nose. Elsa tried to avoid it, but failed.

"Nah." Elsa picked up the can of whipped cream and glanced at Anna with a devilish look in her eyes. "I think it looks more like this." She pointed the can at Anna and unleashed a wave of white foam.

"Elsa, you bitch!" Anna screamed. She threw her hands up in front of her face trying to block the incoming cream.

"Just say 'Elsa you're my favorite sister in the whole wide world and I love you soooo much.'"

"Elsa you're my favorite sister in the whole wide world!" Elsa continued to spray whipped cream.

"And what?"

"And I love you soooo much!" Anna fell backwards onto the floor.

Elsa ended her barrage of foam. "That's better."

Anna sat up and blew her bangs out of her face. "You. are. a. bitch."

"Excuse me Santa, can I sit on your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas?" Elsa giggled at her own joke.

"Just keep laughing sis, I'll get you back, just you wait." Anna raised her arm and pointed to the kitchen. "Since you ruined my flawless face, I think it's only fitting that you go get me a towel to clean my face. "

"Fair enough." Elsa went to the kitchen and brought back a towel. "Here you go princess."

"Thank you, peasant." Anna cleaned the whipped cream off of her face and lowered the towel. "Is my face perfect again?"

Elsa grabbed the towel from Anna. "Almost." She wiped the last bit of foam off of Anna's cheek. As she did, Anna's face began to turn red. Elsa lowered the towel. "There, now it's perfect," Elsa said with a warm smile.

Both girls sat silent for a moment. Anna opened her mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by Kristoff.

"What's with the screaming...aw come on." He examined the mess of whipped cream on the floor. "I leave the room for a couple minutes and you cover my floor in cream?" Both girls began snickering. "That didn't come out right...again."

"Do you have problems Kristoff?" Anna asked. "Do you have trouble holding it in? Do you get too excited..."

"Shut up!" Kristoff snapped.

Elsa joined in. "She's just asking a question Kristoff. We just want to know if you pull the trigger a little early. That's all."

"You two are grade-A bitches. You know that?"

"We know," the girls said in unison.

"Well good. As long as you know." Kristoff sighed. "How about we stop we stop creaming each other and eat some dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Elsa replied.

_This has been a surprisingly pleasant day. _Elsa was content. Being treated like Anna's sister once more brought joy to her heart.

_It feels so nice to feel something other than pain for once._

* * *

><p>"Elsa, I need to tell you something."<p>

"You can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Well, I don't really sure how to say this so I guess I'll just wing it."

"Just tell me Anna."

"Elsa, I think I'm in lo..."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"I'm up! I'm up!" Anna slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Did I really just dream that? Must have swallowed more whipped cream yesterday than I thought. _Anna lightly tapped the side of her head. _Get those kinds of thoughts out of your head Anna. She's your sister. Last thing I need occupying my mind are thoughts like that. _She shook her head and got ready for school.

_Hopefully school will help distract my mind. Never thought I'd say this, but maybe school will do me some good.  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine

**This chapter is from Anna's POV. I wanted to give you a little insight on what Anna is feeling. The next chapter will most likely be from her POV as well. So here you go, chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Valentine<strong>

Anna rummaged through her locker searching for her biology homework. She began mumbling under her breath in frustration. _I just freaking saw it in here yesterday…ha! Got it._ As she slammed her locker door, she was greeted by the face of an old friend.

Anna stared down at her homework pretending to look it over. She was simply attempting to avoid eye contact. "What do you want Hans?" she snarled.

"Is that any way to treat your oldest friend? I don't think so," he replied in a snobbish tone.

Anna looked up from her homework. "Is that what you think we are, sideburns? Because from what I remember, we haven't been friends for two years and there's pretty good reason for that."

Hans sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Look Anna, regardless of what you think, I'm not here to antagonize you."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"I wasn't really expecting you to." Hans took a step closer to Anna. She immediately backed away. "Anna, I know that I've done things in the past that hurt you..."

"You think you've only hurt me?" she interjected. "Have you forgotten what you did? I sure as hell haven't."

Hans gave her a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're shitting me right?" Anna replied angrily. "The day at the pool? My sister? The sister you publicly humiliated."

"Oh...that..."

"Yeah. That. "

* * *

><p>Anna laid stretched out on her stomach on top of her towel. Her head rested on her arms as the sun beat down on her back. She was ready to drift off to her dream world when she heard her sister's voice above her.<p>

"What do you think?" Elsa asked.

Anna flipped over on to her back. She could only make out the silhouette of her sister. She sat up to get a better look. Once she was able to see her sister clearly, she was in awe. Elsa was showcasing the new bikini she had recently bought. The yellow and pink flowered two piece complemented Elsa's toned body perfectly. She eagerly awaited Anna's opinion.

"Damn sis. And I thought I was in great shape." Anna continued to look Elsa up and down. "I think you just gave every guy out here a boner. And if I was a guy I know I'd have one."

Elsa blushed and Anna noticed. "Just sayin'," Anna said playfully. "You know guys are going to be all over you today."

"Well then I guess you're my bodyguard," Elsa replied.

"You're damn right. Just think of it this way, if the guy already has a boner, it just makes it that much easier to break it off."

"I think that might be a little excessive. A swift punch in the face will do just fine Anna."

Anna shrugged. "If you say so. But if I feel like ripping something off, I'm going for it." Elsa just smiled and rolled her eyes. The girls continued to talk by the pool until a suave voice interrupted them.

"Well hello ladies."

"What's up sideburns?" Anna responded cheerfully.

"Not much pigtails. How's it going blondie?"

"Oh it's going absolutely great," Elsa replied sarcastically.

"Of course it is. I'm here," Hans said with an arrogant smile.

Elsa rolled her eyes and fell back on to the towel, ending her conversation with Hans.

"Good talk." He turned his attention back to Anna. "Hopefully you're more talkative than your sister red."

"Always. So, you here with anybody?" Anna asked.

"Nope, I'm just here to see what kind of girls I can pick up," he replied in a cocky tone. "So if you will excuse me, there are women that need their hearts melted." He walked away, ruffling Anna's hair as he passed her.

"See ya," Anna said waving.

Once Elsa knew Hans was out of earshot, she quickly sat up. "Why are you even friends with him? He's a complete douchebag."

"He's not that bad. Sure he may not be the most reliable person in the world but we all have our flaws right?"

"He has a few more than most people," Elsa said in a disgusted tone. "He throws you under the bus every chance he gets. If he doesn't have to take the blame for something, he just dumps it off on you. Need I remind you about all the times he's gotten you into trouble at school? He only cares about himself."

"He's only done that a few times. Besides, there's nothing wrong with defending a friend."

"Oh Anna. Little sophomore Anna," Elsa said shaking her head. "Just wait. Once you hit your junior year, you'll find out who your real friends are."

"Alright, alright. Enough talk about supposed friends. Are we going swimming or what?"

Elsa stood up and looked down at Anna. "Duh." Anna smiled and shot up. The girls walked over to the side of the pool and dipped their feet in.

"Holy crap that's cold," Anna said yanking her foot back. "You first," she said gesturing to her sister.

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I don't think so sis." She launched Anna forward, throwing her into the water. She immediately swam back to the surface.

"You bitch!" she yelled. She wrapped her arms around her body to try to stop herself from shivering.

"Incoming!" Elsa shouted as she launched herself into the pool. She landed as close to Anna as possible, creating a wave that came crashing down on her.

Anna moved her hair out of her eyes and spit out a mouthful of water. "Well nothing says 'I love my sister' like trying to drown me."

Elsa laughed and climbed back out of the pool. "I'm going to go take a quick dive. Back in a sec."

"Take your time. Just means less time spent drowning me," Anna responded humorously.

Anna watched as Elsa made her way over to the diving board. She noticed Hans sitting in the water against the wall watching Elsa as well. _Keeping an eye on my sister are you? Even if you are my sort-of friend, I will not hesitate to break your dick in half. _ Elsa took her place on the diving board. She took a deep breath and performed a perfect swan dive into the pool. As Elsa hit the water, Anna noticed Hans submerge himself. _What are you doing?_

Elsa rose back to the surface with a smile on her face, satisfied with her dive. When she saw her sister, Anna covered her mouth in shock. Elsa was missing her bikini top. "Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Elsa noticed Anna covering her chest. Elsa looked down and her face instantly lit up bright red. She threw her hands over her chest doing her best to cover herself. Boys all around the pool started whistling when they noticed that Elsa was topless.

"Damn girl!"

"Nice!"

"Come on girl, show me a little somethin'!"

The comments continued to fly as Elsa frantically made her way to the side of the pool and scrambled out.

Anna did the same. She picked up her towel and rushed over to Elsa to cover her. "Elsa, here take this." She threw the towel around Elsa's shoulders. "It's alright, I'm right here." She noticed tears rolling down her sister's face. "I think it's time to go home." Elsa nodded as she continued crying. As the girls were exiting through the front gate, Anna turned around to see Hans twirling Elsa's bikini top in his hand.

Anger instantly filled Anna's body. "Go get in the car Elsa. I'll be right there and then we can go home okay?" Elsa once again simply nodded and obliged.

_You mother fucker._

Anna stomped her way back to Hans. When he realized that a red-headed ball of fury was headed his way, his heart dropped into his stomach. He thought for a split second about running but he knew his fate was inevitable. As Anna got closer, Hans began backing up to the fence that surrounded the perimeter. His back hit the fence and Anna was now upon him. Her hand violently grasped his crotch. Hans let out a pain-filled squeal.

"If you EVER humiliate my sister like that again, I will break off your dick and shove it down your fucking throat! Got it!?" Anna clenched tighter and Hans let out another squeal. "Got it!?" He nodded fearfully.

She pulled Hans off of the fence, never loosening her grip. She dragged him to the side of the pool and threw him viciously into the water. "Why don't you fucking drown while you're in there?"

Anna made her way back to Elsa's car. As she walked along the pool, a smile of satisfaction fell across her face.

_That'll teach you to mess with my sister. _

* * *

><p>"I can still feel your death grip," Hans said nervously.<p>

"And I hope you always do," Anna replied. "I'm still holding true to my word."

"I don't doubt that one bit." Hans sighed. "Look, the reason I wanted to talk to you today was to see if you are doing alright."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"I...heard about your mother."

Anna stared blankly at Hans. "That was over two weeks ago, Hans, and you're just now talking to me about it?"

"I know but...I just wanted to be here for you."

Anna gave Hans a look of pure astonishment. "You wanted to be here for me?" Anna shook her head in awe. "You wanted to be here for me, are you fucking kidding me?" Anna raised her voice. "All you've ever done since you've known me, is make me take the fall for the stupid shit that you've done. You threw me under the bus whenever it was convenient for you. You have never been there for me."

"I know that I have been a terrible friend in the past and I am truly sor…"

"Don't you dare say that!You have never apologized for anything you've ever done to me or my sister. Never!" Anna grabbed Han's shirt in frustration. "You've never apologized before, so why start now?"

Hans was speechless.

"Elsa was right that day at the pool. You only care about yourself." Anna released Hans and began to walk away.

"Just because you're an orphan again doesn't mean you have an excuse to be a bitch."

He began drawing the attention of other students that occupied the hallway.

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. She dropped her backpack and her homework on the floor. She slowly turned around. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I called you a bitch. Ohhhh but wait, I don't think that's the part that bothered you is it?" he asked smugly.

Anna started marching back towards Hans.

"Oh but now your whore of a sister is an orphan now too. That must sting." Anna stopped directly in front of Hans, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. "I'm not scared of you Snow."

Anna leaned in and whispered. "You should be." She grabbed two fistfuls of Hans' shirt and slammed him up against the lockers. Without hesitation, Anna launched her knee into his groin. As she did, the other students let out a collective gasp. She let go of Hans' shirt as he fell to the floor in pain. Anna knelt down next to him.

"Just remember, I make good on my threats. Next time, it's coming off."

Anna gathered her things from the floor. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text message from Elsa.

'You should come by the shop after school. I have a surprise for you.' Her message was followed by smiley emoticon

_A surprise huh?_

'I'll be there' she responded.

Hans remained on the floor clutching his groin, moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>Anna walked straight to the flower shop when the school day ended. When she reached the store, she noticed that the window blinds were down. She cautiously opened the front door to the shop. Elsa was nowhere to be seen. "Elsa, you in here?" Flower petals were spread out along the floor in some sort of message. Anna walked closer to examine them.<p>

'Will you be my Valentine?'

"Surprise!" Elsa yelled as she sprung out from behind the counter.

Anna was so focused on the message on the floor that she hardly noticed Elsa. "Huh? Oh, hey, I was wondering where you were." Anna quickly glanced at Elsa and then back down at the floor. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. And it's not just because I didn't have anything better to do today. Even though it has been a ghost town in here all day." Elsa stepped out from behind the counter and walked to Anna's side. "I mean all of this in a totally sisterly way, just so you know. That being said, what's your answer?"

Anna dropped her backpack on the floor and wrapped Elsa in a tight embrace.

"Is that a yes?" Elsa asked jokingly.

Anna pulled back. "You realize Valentine's Day was yesterday right?"

"I distinctly remember it falling on the fifteenth, not the fourteenth," Elsa joked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Anna rolled her eyes and wrapped Elsa up once again.

"Someone is awfully huggy today," Elsa teased.

"I'm just…glad that you're my sister, Elsa."

When Elsa heard this, her sympathy took over. She squeezed Anna tightly. "I'm glad you're my sister too, Anna," Elsa said softly. She could hear Anna start to sniffle. "If you start crying you know you're going to make me cry too, then we'll both be a teary-eyed mess," Elsa said lightly laughing.

Anna pulled back and rubbed her eyes. They were slightly red and puffy, preparing for tears. "Shut up," Anna said playfully. She took a few deep breaths trying to regain her composure. "Alright, I think I'm good. No more tears I promise."

"I can't make the same promise because now you have me going," Elsa said laughing as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Change the subject so we stop crying."

"Oh, so guess what happened at school today?" Anna asked excitedly as she hopped up on the counter.

Elsa took a seat next to her. "Does it involve you hurting somebody?"

"Maybe…" Anna responded, faking innocence.

"Alright, who did you send to the hospital?"

"I don't know if he went to the hospital. Considering how hard I racked him though it's a good possibility." Elsa just stared at Anna waiting for an answer. "I may or may not have…smashed Hans' manhood."

Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there for a second. I thought you hurt someone that actually mattered."

"I'm so glad we share the same hate for him," Anna replied happily.

"Just one of the reasons we get along so well. So what do you mean you smashed his manhood, even though I have a pretty good idea," Elsa asked curiously.

"Let me put it this way, if he is in the hospital, the doctor is going to have to yank his entire crotch out of his stomach."

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked pleasantly shocked. "What the hell did he do?"

"He didn't know when to shut his mouth. So I shut it for him…and simultaneously ruined any chance he had of having children," Anna replied with satisfaction.

"What did he say?"

Anna looked down at the floor. "Things he shouldn't have."

"Like?"

"Idiotic things."

"Would you please be more specific?"

Anna sighed deeply. "He made fun of me for being an orphan again."

"Are you shitting me? Even for him, that's taking it way too far…"

"But then…he told me it must sting knowing that _you're_ an orphan now too. Just like me." Anna sighed deeper this time. Elsa was dumbfounded. She was unable to find the words to comfort Anna. "But you know what Elsa, it doesn't sting." Anna took her eyes off of the floor and locked eyes with her sister. "We may be alone, but we're alone together. There's no sister in the world that could replace you."

Anna closed her eyes and leaned her head against Elsa's. Elsa put her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her in closer.

"Sisters forever," Elsa whispered.

"Sister forever," Anna replied quietly.

_Maybe more..._


End file.
